Dream Boss: Mr Cullen
by sanfaaa
Summary: Bella Swan is sleeping with her boss Edward Cullen. Edward is a man who has a guard up with everyone. Can Bella get past the guard? Or is Edward's past far too broken to fix?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**Well, here is my new story :D**

**I'm quite excited with this and to see people's reactions because it is completely different to You Make Me Smile!**

**This is loosely based of the book 'Who Is Afraid Of Mr Wolfe?' Which is a book by Hazel Osmond! (It's fanastic and you should read it!)**

**I have just recently started college, which sadly means, I won't be able to update as quick as I used too, but I promise I will update as fast as I can :)**

**So anyway, here is chapter one :)**

**A big thank you to my beta Mrs Adriana Cullen!**

**And as always, please review you can! Thanks :)**

**Chapter 1.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

I looked at the sex god who was lying in the bed next to me; sleeping soundly.

This man was my boss.

His name was Edward Cullen and he was the biggest and richest CEO in New York. I was the senior editor of the company named **Cullen and Masen.**

My naked body was covered by a sheet and I slid down the headboard and situated myself next Edward.

His hair was a bronze-copper colour, which stuck up in all directions. He had the brightest green eyes ever, which I currently couldn't see, that floored me every time I looked at him.

Edward's body was craved perfectly of muscle. He was lean and tall, but not overtly muscularly or skinny. He was just perfect.

Perfect for me anyway.

His thighs were rock hard like stone and his arse; oh that man had a killer arse. I wanted to constantly bite it.

I ran one of my hands through his hair and Edward stirred. His eyes blinked sleepy for a few seconds and then he looked at me.

A small smile graced his lips.  
"You always stare at me." Edward accused with narrowed eyes. I knew what was coming.

I threw the covers off me ready to run, but Edward grabbed my sides. I squealed and laughed aloud while Edward rolled me underneath him.

"Now, what shall I do with you?" He whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered and I felt his grin on my cheek. I moved my cheek against his slowly and flicked my tongue on his earlobe.

I heard his grunt and moved my lips to his ear.  
"I'm waiting for you." I whispered into his ear. I nibbled on his ear and Edward groaned.

"That's it." He growled and moved down my body, leaving wet kisses along the way. Edward got to my stomach when a cell phone began to ring. I groaned and pulled Edward closer to me.

"Don't answer it." I breathed against his lips. Edward groaned and continued to kiss me; letting it ring. It stopped and then started again. I groaned in frustration and let him go.

I watched him with lustful eyes as his naked figure bent down to grab the phone.  
"Hello?" He answered. I continued to ogle him and his body.

"What? When?" Edward suddenly said panicking. I looked to his face quickly with a frown. What was wrong?

"I'll be there as fast as I can." He shut off the phone and started rummaging for his clothes.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him. If it was a meeting, I most likely needed to be there.

"There has been an urgent meeting called. I have to go." He said buttoning up his shirt. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Do I have to be there?" I asked. He stopped going crazy and looked at me.

"No, it is just for the management. They want to sort some type of budget." He explained and continued to finish getting ready.

Once he was all smart and smoothed out, he leaned over and kissed me.  
"I'll see you tonight?" Edward asked against my lips. In answer I kissed him. He hummed in approval and then stood up and walked out.

I lay back on the bed and sighed. Life was bliss at the moment.

The only thing that wasn't, was if anyone found out about Edward and I. There was a huge policy about dating/sex, but we didn't seem to care.

Lust always over took us.

There was only one problem with Edward. He was a closed off man and no one could get through to him. It was like he had this guard up to protect himself and not even me, could get passed it.

What Edward also didn't know, was that I was in love with him.

Ever since I met him when I went for my interview, he had me attached to him immediately. We, of course, didn't instantly act on lust, but it was there and it caused flirty and a few touches.

That's when things became serious.

I knew Edward's body inside and out and he knew mine. I wanted him as more of a lover than anything else. I wanted him to love me, to be his girlfriend and one day his wife.

But that would never happen.

I was plain and not beautiful compared to the rest of the women that Edward could get.

I had long chocolate brown hair to my waist, chocolate brown eyes and a pale complexion. My body wasn't fat, but I was soft and had curves in the right places.

My boobs were a C cup, which Edward seemed to really like; but he was an arse man. It was always the first thing he grabbed when he sees me.

We remain professional in work, but outside work, we are like animals. I believe that he only does it so he is getting sex, but I do it because it will only, ever, be the closest I get to him.

I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of panties before taking my black robe from the floor and putting it on.

It would only be a few hours before Edward would return back and we would spend the night under the sheets.

It's how I spent most nights or weekends.

It was a Thursday and a Thursday was always my day off; no matter what week. It was a day that, if Edward had time, he would come and visit me during the day.

My phone began to ring and I hunted for it in my messy living room. It was where Edward took me first.

I found it and saw 'Alice' flash up on the screen and I smiled. She was my best friend and co-worker and I loved her to pieces.

"What's up Ally?" I asked into the phone as I answered it. She normally phoned me when I wasn't at work.  
"Edward just came in to the office. Did you have fun?" She enquired with teasing in her voice.

Alice was the only person who knew about Edward and how I loved him and was going to be the only person who knew.

"Yes we did." I giggled. Talking about what Edward and I did always made me feel like a school girl and always made me blush.  
"How come you didn't come in?" Alice asked with accusation in her voice.

"It's my day off and Edward said I wasn't need for the meeting." I replied as I started tidying my living room. I knew it would be ruined in a matter of hours anyway, but oh well.

Alice huffed into the phone.  
"Well, I had to go and it was boring. It was just talking about printer prices. Edward looked pretty pissed off with it. I guess its cause he had to be drawn away from your bed and your vagina." Alice laughed while I blushed.

Alice was always blunt and straight to the point.

"That makes me feel better." I said sarcastically. Edward never seemed happy at work and was known as the 'hard man'. Edward never took any shit off of anyone.

I continued to listen to Alice blabber on about her day while I made myself something to eat. Edward always made me work up an appetite.

I hung up with Alice about an hour later, telling her I would see her tomorrow. I had cleaned the apartment, washed the dishes and did some laundry.

It was at around seven the doorbell went.

A grin spread over my face as I knew who was behind the door.

I opened the door, still in my robe, and grinned at Edward. He grinned back and pushed me into the apartment; closing the door behind him.

He grabbed my arse and hoisted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and attached my lips to his.

This was going to be one incredible night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 2 :)**

**I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter and I hope you continue to read :)**

**I'm sorry for the late update, but the first week of college was a nightmare! But I have some time now to write :)**

**Anyways, please review if you can, thanks :)**

**And thanks to my beta Mrs Adriana Cullen!**

**Chapter 2.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

** (This story will mostly be Bella with a few from Edward)**

* * *

I stirred the sauce again.

I was making some dinner for Edward and me.

It was a Saturday and Edward had spent last night and this afternoon with me. He would spend tonight too and then head home tomorrow for Monday morning.

We had to keep on the down low with our relationship.

I went over to my IPod dock and flicked through my songs. I liked to listen to music while I was cooking.

I clicked on 'Skinny Love'. Edward is currently in the shower and I was making us what I like to call 'The Swan Curry'. It was a curry that has been in my family since my great-great grandmother and would continue down.

I got the recipe when my mother passed away at the age of ten.

"Smells good." Edward's voice filled my ears. I jumped at his hands slipping round my waist and his voice. He chuckled and I hit him with the towel.

"Don't do that." I narrowed my eyes and him playfully. He just gave me a crocked grin. I looked him over. His hair was still wet from the shower, giving it a dark brown colour.

He had a black tight shirt on and dark blue washed jeans.

Hot.

"Enjoying the view?" Edward teased, his green eyes sparkling. I just smiled and turned back to the stove to stir the sauce again. I felt Edward behind me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked me as he pushed my hair to one side and laid his chin on my shoulder. I smiled. He did care; in his own way.

I took a spoon and dipped it into the sauce. I turned round in his arms.  
"Open." I commanded. Edward did as I asked and I let him taste the curry sauce.

"Good." He grinned at me. I grinned back and stirred the sauce and then the rice.  
"It is ready now." I explained. Edward went to the cupboard and pulled out some plates.

He didn't need to ask anymore as he knew where everything was. It was like we were a married couple.

Ha! I wish.

I switched off the cooker and dished the food onto the plates while Edward got out the cutlery. I picked up our plates and grinned at him. He gave me a kiss and took his own and headed to the living room.

We tended to eat the living room because the dining room felt too formal. It was like we were in a meeting.

We ate in silence, but I could feel the sexual tension buzzing in the air and I knew Edward could feel it too. Edward tended to take time eating his food; but not tonight.

Edward scraped his plate and I had just put my last forkful in my mouth. Edward took my plate off me and put it on the table.

The look in his eyes made me swallow instantly.

"Bella." He whispered. I closed my eyes and savoured his voice. It was filled with want and need. Want and need for me.

I sighed as his hand cupped my cheek. I nuzzled his palm and kissed it. I heard Edward's soft gasp and the movement of him moving closer.

Edward's lips finally met mine and I moaned softy. I kissed him back harder and our tongues danced together. I could die kissing this man.

We continued to kiss while my hands drifted to the bottom of his t-shirt. Our lips disconnected for a moment while I pulled it up over his head and then they fused together again instantly.

I ran my hand down his neck and to his chest. I felt the bristle of chest hair at the top of his chest, but could feel his hard pecks beneath my hand.

I moved my hand down to his hard toned stomach and felt Edward groan against me.  
"You are wearing too much clothes." Edward mumbled against my lips. I smiled and pulled away from him.

"Take them off then." I challenged him with a grin. Edward growled and lunged for me. I squealed and laughed as I fell on my back on the couch and Edward attacked my neck while unbuttoning my shirt.

Edward licked and sucked at my neck and finished unbuttoning my shirt. I lifted up slightly and gasped when Edward bit me softly.

My shirt was removed and Edward moved his kissed down to my collarbone and he dipped his tongue between my breasts. I groaned and gripped his hair in my hands.

I arched my back as Edward's hands went round to unclasp my bra. He threw it somewhere in the room and attacked my breasts. I moaned loudly when Edward sucked my right nipple into his mouth.

I gripped his hair tighter and felt the vibrations of Edward groan against my nipple. I gasped at the sensation and moaned loudly. This man could always make me feel good.

Once Edward felt he gave enough attention to my right nipple, he moved on to my left. I was writhing and moaning in pleasure. It felt so good.

I gripped his hair even tighter and pulled him away from my breast. Edward looked up at me confused, but I pulled his mouth to mine.

I didn't wait for our tongues to get to know each other as my tongue pushed into his mouth. Edward grunted and I groaned.

I moved my hand back down his chest and grabbed the buckle of his belt; unbuckling it and sliding it off him. Edward seemed to see where I was going and moved his hands to the buttons on my jeans.

We pulled our lips apart and worked together on unbuttoning each other's jeans. I managed to get Edward's jeans down to his legs and Edward kicked them off.

I managed to kick mine off and instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. I moaned as Edward rubbed against me. I needed the friction.

I moved my hands down between us and cupped him. Edward gasped at the sudden movement, but bucked into my hand. I slid my hand into his boxers and gripped him.

I could feel him pulsing in my hand. Edward was big and I could feel him swollen and ready for me. I stroked him and felt Edward shudder above me.

"Bella." Edward's voice was strained. I smiled into his neck.  
"Bella, you need to stop doing that or this will be over soon." His voice shook. I decided not to torture him any longer and took my hand out.

I hooked my fingers into the band of his boxers and pulled them down. Edward pulled them right off and then took his place between my legs again.

I only had my panties on and I wanted them off now.

"Take off my panties." I demanded Edward. Edward grinned and mock saluted me. He moved down my body, letting his hand roam all over me. I squirmed at the pleasure.

Edward's hand reached my covered pussy and I moaned when his hand touched me. His rubbed slowly over me and I panted in need. Edward grinned at me and moved his fingers into my panties and pulled them down.

My breath hitched as he took them all the way off and moved his head back between my legs.

"Edward." I groaned. Edward winked at me and then dived in with his tongue. I screamed as his tongue pounded into me with hesitation.

I gripped his hair in my hands and felt Edward moaned around me. I groaned in response to the sensation and pushed his face more into me.

"Edward. Edward. Edward." I chanted as I felt myself coming to my peak so quick. Edward continued to tongue fuck me and then pushed a finger into me; causing me fall off the cliff.

I screamed Edward's name as I came; seeing stars and bright lights.

I rode the wave and then collapsed in exhaustion and bliss.

"Holy shit." I breathed out. Edward grinned at me and moved so he was over the top of me and I could feel him brushing against me. I groaned. This man had such a good recovery time and could go for hours.

I got most of my exercise from Edward.

I pulled him down to kiss me and moaned when I tasted myself on him. I shifted my hips up and Edward pierced all the way into me.

I ripped my lips from Edward's and threw my head back; groaning in pleasure. Edward stopped for just a second to let me get accustomed to him.

I thrusted my hips up and gave Edward the signal. Edward pulled all the way out and pushed all the way back in. I moaned out his name.

Edward continued to go slow but then picked up his pace. I moaned and panted. He felt so good and I could feel myself reaching my climax already.

This man could make me come again and again and again.

I thrusted my hips up meeting him with every thrust and felt him growl.

"Come with me Bella." He growled into my ear and bit down on my earlobe.

His words set me off and I screamed Edward's name as I came. I just registered Edward's stilling and groaning mine.

Edward gasped and collapsed on top of me.

I ran my fingers through his hair.

This was bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter three :)**

**As always, thanks to my beta Mrs Adriana Cullen!**

**And thanks for all the reviews so far, they are great :)**

**Anyway, please review if you can, thanks!**

**Chapter 3.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

I typed the last word with a grin.

I had been to trying to word this article properly for the past two weeks. It just didn't want to be worded properly and it had been pissing me off.

I knew Edward was trying to be nice, but the company gave him three weeks to get it done and he gave it to me. I was pissed off with him for that; but he made it up through sex.

I reviewed the article for any spelling or grammar mistakes and then printed it off.

"I'm just going to the printer room." I told Alice. She nodded furiously while typing, her hair still sticking up in all directions.

Alice had pure black hair, not dyed, and she always had it spiked up in different directions. She had bright blue eyes and bless her; she was only 4ft 9.

That's why I liked to call her Shorty.

Alice was my 'right hand man' as some people would call her. She set up what articles I would normally do, bar this one, and would make sure I got them on time by emailing the people. She would so some if I didn't have time.

She was a life saver.

I slipped out of our office and walked down to the printer/copying room. I had to walk past Edward's office to get there and smiled at Sue who was Edward's personal assistant.

I loved Sue because she was sweet, kind and over fifty. So I knew she wouldn't try anything with Edward and also, she was married to Harry. They were a lovely couple.

"Hi Bella." She waved. I walked up to her desk and sat on it.  
"How are you Sue?" I asked, hugging her.

Sue was like a mother to us all here. She was incredible.  
"I'm fine thank you Bella. What about you?" Sue asked politely.

"I'm good thank you. Has Edward been bothering you?" I laughed. Edward was known to be a scary boss and a hard man. He would take what he wanted and that was it.

He wanted me and he got it. Well, I wasn't exactly fighting him.

"Oh, just the usual. Annoyed by how many women are trying it on with him, annoyed people cancel and try to get into the business." I narrowed my eyes at the women statement.

I knew women thought Edward was hot and wanted him; doesn't mean I had to like it.

"Oh but you won't believe this." Sue exclaimed. I looked at her expectantly.  
"Edward asked me to make arrangements at a restaurant tonight for two!" Sue said excitedly.

I tried not to look excited but I couldn't help it. Edward very rarely took me out for dinner in case of being spotted; but Edward knew small restaurants.

"Oh wow. Do you know who with?" I asked her. I didn't want to pry nor did I want to look like a teenage girl.  
"He didn't say, just asked to me a reservation at the White Pyramid." Sue smiled.

I couldn't help my grin. That was my favourite restaurant and Edward knew that.

"Sound's nice. I better get going. Tell Edward I'll be about five minutes with that Article for the Denali's." I smiled at Sue and took off to the printer/copying room.

I scanned my badge and my pages began to print. While they were printing, making thirty-three of them, I couldn't help but grin.

Edward could be such a romantic when he wanted to be. I wasn't sure why he was taking me out tonight, but I wasn't bothered. It was a sweet gesture.

The printer beeped signalling the finish of the printing and I grabbed the warm sheets; clipping them together. I signed off my name and walked out of the room to Edward's office.

I smiled at Sue, who was on the phone and she gestured for me to go in. I knocked quietly and heard Edward's soft come in.

I opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind me. Edward looked up and grinned.  
"Miss Swan?" Edward addressed me professionally.

"Mr Cullen, I have told you to call me Bella plenty of times." I scolded playfully. Edward's grin widened.

"Well then Bella, I heard you know about tonight?" Edward asked. I smiled and went round his desk to where he was sitting. I hopped onto the desk and looked at him.

"Yes I did. Thank you." I said genuinely. Edward smiled and tapped his lips. I leaned down and kissed him, moaning softly.  
"We can't start this here." I whispered when Edward's hands began to creep up my knee towards my thigh.

My woollen dress had ridden up to my thighs given Edward a big flash of skin. Edward didn't listen and couldn't to draw circles on my knee, climbing up to my thigh.

"Edward." I warned. He still didn't listen and was now at the bottom of my dress. I pulled my lips away from his.  
"Bad boy." I scolded. Edward just grinned and moved his hand right underneath my dress.

I gasped. I tried to move away but his other arm wrapped around my waist.  
"You aren't going anywhere." He whispered into my ear. I moaned quietly; I didn't want Sue to hear.

I looked into Edward's eyes and thought fuck it. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him with all my might. Just as Edward's hand cupped me, there were voices outside.

"Just go in Carlisle. Bella is in there though." SHIT! I jumped back away from Edward and off the desk. I went round to the other side and sat on the chair opposite.

I tried to control my breathing and pulled my dress down to cover my thighs.

"So, the Denali's article is finished and has been checked for-" I started but was cut off by the door opening. Edward looked up after composing himself and I turned to look.

Carlisle stood in the door way not looking a day over thirty. He had natural shiny blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had a strong jaw line and straight nose which Edward had gotten from him.

The Cullen men were all hot and young. Damn.

"Sorry to interrupt." Carlisle apologised with a smile. I couldn't help but smile even though I was annoyed that he couldn't just let Edward and I finished what was about to happen.

"That's fine dad. We were nearly finished." Edward replied and looked at me.  
"It's ok Carlisle. I was just dropping off an article for Edward." I smiled at him while I stood up. I gave the paper to Edward and stood back.

"Thank you Bella. See you later." Edward smirked. There was a slight hint of lust in the 'see you later'. I couldn't wait.  
"Bye Bella." Carlisle said politely as I walked out.

I said bye to Carlisle and walked out of the office door closing it.

I waved at Sue, who was again on the phone, and made my way back to my office. I had just got to the door when Alice attacked me.

"God sake Bella how long does it take to print something off?" Alice screeched as I entered. I winced; she could be so loud sometimes.  
"I printed it off and gave it to Edward." I explained as I sat back in my chair.

"You didn't shag him here did you?" Alice asked bluntly.  
"No!" I exclaimed blushing. God she could be so blunt.  
"And keep your voice down." I hushed her.

I didn't want the whole agency to know about what Edward and I were doing. I would most likely be fired and I didn't want that. I needed to pay rent and keep myself alive you know.

"Sorry, but you took forever." She whined. I just shrugged with a smile on my face. I heard her groan and I started to type up my next article on a book that had just been published.

I was made to read it and thought it was shit, but I've been told to bum it up.

"Hey, Edward's taking me out tonight." I smiled at Alice. Alice looked up at me shocked.  
"Seriously?" She asked. I nodded. Alice grinned.

You see, Alice thought that Edward was in love with me also, but I didn't think so. She keeps trying to convince me.

"What are you going to wear? Alice enquired after a few silent minutes. Alice was a fashion freak and when I say fashion freak, I mean a huge massive freak.

My whole closet is curtsey of Alice and her demon shopping. I could also walk in heels, something I couldn't do before Alice and I didn't even mind dressing in a dress or skirt, whereas before, I would have fought like hell not to be put into one.

"Probably my blue dress and black heels." I answered. I saw Alice milling over, probably remembering my closet and nodded with a satisfied look.

Well, at least she likes it.

I continued to type up the article when my blackberry buzzed.

I picked it up and a surged of lust went through me.

**Seven o'clock, White Pyramid. No panties. -E**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter four :) **

**I'm sorry for updating so late, but I've been having to write a few essay for college already!**

**But here you go and enjoy :)**

**As always, thanks to my amazing beta; Mrs Adriana Cullen!**

**And please review you get the chance, thanks :)**

**Chapter 4.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

I fluffed up my hair and smiled in the mirror.

I was ready.

Tonight, Edward was taking me out for a meal at the White Pyramid. I was wearing my royal blue strapless dress that stops just above my knees and hugged my curves.

I was wearing my black five inch peep-toe heels that made my legs look miles long. I had kept my make-up to simple mascara and lip gloss.

Edward preferred me without make-up on; he told me himself.

I went out of the bathroom, switching the light off and went to my bed were my black clutch was. I made sure to put my phone, wallet and keys in it. I had a small black cardigan to match in case I got cold.

I grabbed them both and turned off the lights and headed outside to my waiting car. Edward had got me one saying that we would be drinking. I felt posh being driven around; it was a new experience.

I looked at the streets of New York go by as I sat in the back of the car. It was your typical black Mercedes. Something I knew Edward would splash out on.

I couldn't wait for tonight as Edward and I rarely went out on dates because it was too risky, so why were going out tonight?

A tiny, a little tiny, bit of me thought that perhaps he wanted to go more public or go from fuck buddies, to girlfriend/boyfriend.

But Edward would never want me in that way.

I was delusional to even think it. There were so many other women out there that Edward could date and marry and I was just there to fulfil his sex side; not that I wasn't happy about it, I just wished we were always something more.

"Miss?" The driver's voice took me out of my musing. I turned and looked at him.  
"We are here." He explained.

I must have been too much in my head. I shook my head and smiled. I went to grab the door handle, but the driver beat me. I smiled and thanked him and walked in.

I went up to the host and asked for Edward.  
"A reservation for Cullen?" I asked her. You could tell she was bored and hated her job.  
"Yes he is here. Right this way Mrs Cullen." She spoke professionally and started walking towards the table.

I was taken aback by the name, but my heart fluttered a little

_Mrs Cullen._

I quickly followed her and saw Edward sitting at a small table with a lit candle and a small flower.

"Here you are. May I get you anything?" She asked us both as I sat down. Edward ordered some fancy wine I didn't know the name of.

I looked over at him and grinned. He had changed from the black suit at work, to the navy blue suit and light blue shirt.

My favourite suit on him.

Edward grinned back and grabbed my hand.  
"Hi." He said.

"What's the occasion?" I asked him lightly. It wasn't that I was ungrateful, I was just curious.  
"Can't I take you out for a meal?" Edward cocked his head to the side with a small smile on his face.

I smiled back. He was so cute.

"Of course, it's just, this normally doesn't happen." I replied. I really didn't want to start a fight with him: he was such a stubborn man. Edward's smile fell slightly.

"I know." He sighed. "I'm sorry I can't. I wish it wasn't this difficult." So Edward was feeling the same as me? I was taken out of my thoughts but the waitress coming back with our glasses and a bottle of wine.

The waitress gave us our menus and we looked over them in silence. I wasn't really looking; I was mulling over Edward's words.

Did he mean that he actually wanted a relationship with me? Or was he saying that so he could get in my pants tonight? Well, I wasn't wearing any panties at his request...

"Bella?" Edward's voice came into focus. I looked up to him and noticed the waitress staring at me with an eyebrow raised.  
"What do you want?" He asked me with humour in his voice.

I blushed and told the waitress I would have mushroom ravioli while Edward chose a steak. The waitress took our menus and walked away with a glare at me.

I wasn't the only woman to swoon over Edward.

"Are you ok? You were kind of out of it there." Edward chuckled. I ducked my head and blushed.  
"Hey. No need to embarrassed." Edward said quickly. I looked up at him with a small smile.

"What were you thinking about?" Edward asked. I smiled slightly.  
"You." Edward looked surprised and with a raised eyebrow.  
"What about me?" He enquired.

I didn't want to tell him what I was really thinking; I would look too clingy.  
"Just that it's nice you took me out." I smiled. Edward looked down with a frustrated sigh.

"Actually, there was a reason that I took you out." He said in a quiet voice, almost scared to say it.  
"Oh?" I replied. I didn't want to show that my heart was racing and I was slightly terrified.

"Yeah." Edward said softly. The look on his face made me want to cry. He looked so sad and broken. What could he mean?

"Well, you know how my dad came to visit me?" I nodded, not saying a word.  
"Well, he wants me to go to one of our office in another country." Edward said slowly.

I tilted my head slightly, a little confused.

"He wants me to run the Cullen and Masen company." He explained. My brow furrowed.  
"But, you already do?" I worded as a question.

"I know Bella, but he wants me to run the one in London." Edward said.

London? Thousands of miles away? What?

"London?" I whispered, too stunned and scared to say any higher.  
"Yeah. He doesn't want a repeat of..." Of what?

I'm almost too scared to ask.

"I won't go for another month or so, but it's best to cut this off now." Edward said softly; like he was speaking to a child.

What? Break this... off?

The wind felt like it was knocked out off me and my heart felt sore, so sore.

"You... you..." I couldn't even speak. Edward's face looks so heartbroken.

"Bella, you have to understand." He tried to explain, but I cut him off by standing abruptly.

"No, I need to leave. Goodbye." And with that I walked out and hailed a cab. I got in the cab, trying to keep my tears at bay. I couldn't.

Silent tears fell down my cheeks as I tried to hold in my sobs. I could see the cab drivers sympathetic look; I didn't want it.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out my clutch. His name appeared. I cancelled the call and turned my cell phone off.

"We are here love." The driver called, pulling up at my apartment. I took out a twenty and told him to keep the change. After one more sympathy look, he drove off.

I wiped the tears off my cheek and shakily began walking to the door. I don't remember making my way to the elevator or going up to my floor.

I opened my apartment door and closed it, looking at the darkness and emptiness.

I was alone.

I slid down my front door and let sobs and tears and pain come out.

For the first time in my life; I was a heartbroken girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter five :)**

**I thought I'd give you a rare taste of Edward, seeing as a lot of you are pissed at him ;)**

**As always thank you to my wonderful beta, Adriana, she is incredible!**

**Please review if you can, thanks :)**

**Chapter 5.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

* * *

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I banged my head against my shower wall repeatedly. How could I have actually done that?!

What an idiot!

I shouldn't have told her that way, but how else could I tell her?

I was scared.

Deep down, I was truly scared.

I don't normally show my emotions; but my god I was terrified. I didn't want to get too close again and I did. I made myself not get too deep and I did. I fell in love.

Again.

I didn't want a repeat of Jane though. I didn't want to lose Bella as well.

Even though, my dad was right. Bella wasn't Jane.

Bella was completely different. But that didn't stop me from being scared and being hurt once more.

I was so heartbroken once; I didn't want it again.

I'd been hurt so badly with Jane and I couldn't be hurt again. My heat would not take that break.

I love Bella.

And I don't mean, oh she's great and fantastic in bed.

I mean, yeah she is fantastic in bed, but what I really mean is that I'm IN love with her.

I know because the love I feel for Bella, is a thousand times more than I felt for Jane. I did love her a lot, but Bella's love is more.

I hated making her heartbroken. I broke my own, but mine couldn't be broken as bad as it was. The man was behind her again: just like Jane.

I finished off my shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I went through to my room and looked for some boxers.

My doorbell rang through the house and my heart stopped. Was it Bella?

I quickly pulled on some boxers and found some jeans and a t-shirt, pulling them on. The doorbell went again. I walked out my bedroom rubbing my hair with the towel.

I opened my apartment door, ready for Bella's wrath. All I felt was sting on my cheek. "How dare you!" A voice screamed at me. That wasn't Bella...

I turned my head and saw Alice Brandon. Bella's best friend and co-worker. She was small, but her face was red.

She looked incredibly angry... "What the fuck?" I questioned harshly. I was not expecting a slap.

OK, maybe I was.

"You broke Bella you bastard!" Alice fumed. I sighed and rubbed my neck.

Those words sunk my heart.

I pulled my door opened further, inviting Alice in. She marched in as though she owned the place. That didn't help with my anger. "

You better do some explaining before I make sure you don't have any children." Alice threatened, whirling around to face me. I cupped myself quickly; it was like a reflex.

"Make yourself comfortable." I said and motioned to the sofa. I went through to the kitchen and got a few beers out of the fridge.

We would need them.

I entered the living room and sat down on sofa beside Alice. I held out a beer and she cautiously took one with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll need it for this story." I explained and opened mine. I took one long swig.

"I want to understand Edward. This is more than London, I know it." Alice said with desperation in her voice.

And so I told her.

I spilled my guts about everything. Jane, Bella, my family, everything.

I have never spilled my guts to anyone before, not even my family, but with Alice; I was so exhausted from all the emotions and trauma I had gone through: I needed to talk to someone.

Alice sat there for the few hours that I had talked. She slowly nursed her beer, never interrupting and never changing her expression.

It was at least four hours later before I finished. I looked at her, waiting for something.

Anything.

"Edward..." Alice trailed off. I think for one time in her life, Alice was speechless.  
"What about Bella?" She asked after a few minutes. My heart beat faster at her name.

I had to smile though. Alice was like Bella's sister and she would protect her no matter what.

I could depend on Alice if anything happened. I know Alice and Bella love each other like sisters.

"Bella will move on, eventually." I said slowly. The words were so hard to say and think. I didn't want to see her with another man; but she was better off without me.

"Edward. You don't know that. You may think it, but it is definitely not true." Alice snapped at me.

I shook my head, not letting the words effect me.

She IS better off.

I know she is.

"Edward, you're trying to convince yourself. She won't be better off without you. It's only been one day and she is like death." Alice pleaded with me.

"She is better off without me Alice. I'm not right for her. She needs a man who will look after her, not scared that she'll break him and has a broken past." I convinced her, but I know I was secretly convincing myself.

Alice sighed and stood up. She looked down at me with a small smile on her face.

"Well, I can't convince you anymore. I just wish you give everything a long hard think Edward." Alice placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

She then left without another word.

I finally moved off the sofa after what felt like ours and went to the draw that I told myself I would never open again.

I opened it slowly, almost scared to see inside it. I, at last, opened the draw and saw the photo.

I was happy. Smiling the biggest grin I know I have. My arms are around a beautiful blond; my wife.

Jane Volturi became Jane Cullen when I was only twenty-one. She was my childhood sweetheart and we were known as the couple that would last.

She had the brightest and biggest blue eyes I had ever seen and she was smiling; matching me.

We were so in love and then it was gone.

Just two years into our marriage, Jane had developed a brain tumour. This caused her personality and attitude to change.

I found her one night, fucking another man, who she believed to be me. But I never hated her. I hated the brain tumor for making her do those things.

She couldn't have surgery as her tumor was far too large and it would be worse to operate; so she was left to die.

it took just over a year for her to pass away, the worst year of my life.

She wasn't my wife; she was a woman who was ill and confused. She didn't know who I was or why I was there. That hurt more than anything else. I had become a widow at the age of twenty-four and my heart was broken for the last year.

The 'man' behind her was there in my mind.

Taunting me.

And he was behind Bella when I realised that I loved her.

Really, really loved her. I broke off with Bella because I was scared that what happened to Jane, would happen to Bella.

I couldn't lose Bella!

That would kill me. More than when I lost Jane.

I still loved Jane. She would always have a place in my heart.

But Bella was different to Jane. Jane didn't have my heart. She had my love.

Bella had my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter six :)**

**I'm sooo sorry that is really late, but college has been crazy :/**

**I get a week off soon, so I'll be able to update a bit quicker :)**

**Anyway, a big thanks to Adriana, my incredible beta!**

**And please review if you can, thanks :)**

**Chapter 6.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

I stared at my computer screen.

I didn't think I would be coming to work with, him, here.

I couldn't even say his name. It hurt too much. _He _had hurt me too much.

It was two weeks before he was suppose to go to London. Two weeks since he told me he never wanted to be with me.

Two weeks since he broke my heart.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's soft voice. I blinked slowly and looked at her. Her face was filled with concern and I hated it.

"Yeah?" I asked in a monotone. That's what I've been like for two weeks. No emotion to me whatsoever. Expect pain.

"Why don't we go out for some lunch? We haven't done that in a while." Alice said with desperation in her voice. I know this is hard on Alice, seeing me like this.

"I'm not hungry Alice." I murmured. I was never hungry anymore. I heard her sigh quietly and heard her stand up.  
"Well, I'm going to get something from the cafe. I'll be right back."

Alice left me to my thoughts. I was staring at my screen, not doing any work. I wanted to throw myself into work and forget about everything.

But I couldn't.

All I could think about was him. He had overtaken my thoughts and he was all I thought about. Day and night.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. My head flew up, hoping it was Edward. Disappointment crept in when I saw Emmett; Edward's best friend.

Emmett was huge, muscle wise and tallness. He was a few inches taller than Edward. He looked scary and you wouldn't want to approach him in the street; but he was a cuddly bear really.

Emmett had black short hair and sharp facial features with bright blue eyes.

I looked at him, not saying anything.

"Hey Bells." He smiled. Two cute dimples appeared at the side of his mouth every time he smiled. His dimples made him look like a child.

"Hi Emmett." I answered, my voice sounding hoarse. Emmett's eyebrows furrowed in concern.  
"Are you feeling ok?" He asked and stepped into mine and Alice's office.

I smiled slightly.  
"Yeah. Just a little cold." I offered as an excuse. I really didn't want to say to Emmett; 'well, your best friend has left me heartbroken.'

Yeah, that wouldn't go down to well.

"Oh right. Yeah, Edward has it too." Emmett said in sympathy. I stiffened at his name; but my heart fluttered.

"Oh." I just said. Was he as bad as I was? No, he wouldn't be. He wouldn't care. He probably had an actual cold.

"Yeah, found him drunk on Saturday night. I had to look after him while he was spewing and then he got this cold." Emmett laughed while I wanted him to stop.

Edward was obviously having a nice night out while I was at home crying. I bet he even hooked up with some slut. Nice way to rub it in my face.

"Unlucky for you." I answered without any humour. I didn't want Emmett to know that deep down I was hurt and angry by his comment.

I didn't need to know how much of a good time Edward was having without me.

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you need to go home?" Emmett asked me concerned. I shook my head.  
"I'll be fine Em." I smiled lightly.

"What did you come here for?" I asked him politely. I didn't want to seem like a bitch, but Emmett only came when he wanted something.

"You caught me." He joked. "I was supposed to go to Seattle and look at a new building for the possibility of a new publishing house. Unfortunately though, Rose's parents are in town and I can't go."

Rosalie was Emmett's wife and looked like a runway model; however, she was a therapist for girls who had been sexually abused. She was a wonderful woman and friend.

"Let me guess. You want me to go to Seattle in your place?" I assumed.

Emmett grinned. "You read my mind."

"You would fly out Friday night and stay until Sunday. We want to see how the neighbourhood is around the building and what the building looks like." Emmett explained.

"It's also where Edward is from. So you may meet a few people who know him." Hmm. This sound good. I could dig a little deeper in Edward.

Find the man behind the guard.

"Sure Emmett, I'll go for you." I grinned. My first proper smile in two weeks.

* * *

I breathed in the air of Seattle.

It seemed fresher than New York, but then again, it wasn't as crazy as New York is.

It was Saturday morning at ten and I wasn't due to look at the building until four. I decided to have a look round Seattle and get to know the place.

I knew a little from what Edward had told me; but the place was still foreign. I decided to walk rather than take a taxi.

I strolled street after street, looking at restaurants and shops and houses. This place looked incredible; even to someone from New York.

I decided to grab some lunch at one from a little cafe. It was sweet and the old lady who served me was very nice.

"Are you here on business?" She asked politely while setting down my water. It obviously showed, what with me being in a black pencil skirt, tights, heels and a blouse.

"Oh yes. I'm looking at a building for Cullen and Masen." I replied with a smile. The lady looked at me, her grey eyes twinkled.

"As in Edward Cullen?" She said. I looked at her with a tilt of my head.  
"Yes?" I questioned. Did she know him?

"Oh I know Edward! I've known him since he was a little boy! He is an incredible man!" She praised. I felt like raising an eyebrow, but kept myself at bay.

"Yes. I work with Edward." I ground out. It still hurt to say his name or talk about him.  
"Oh well, you must tell me how is he doing?" She asked me and sat down across. I was a little stunned.

"Well, he, erm, he's great." I said quietly. She must have mistaken my quietness for something else, and not pain.

"Oh of course. He must still be thinking of Jane. That was tough on him." Jane?

"I'll just go give your order in deary." The lady smiled and stood up, walking to the counter.

Jane? Who the fuck was Jane?

The old lady came back with my sandwich with a smile. I tried to smile back, but it was more a grimace.

Who was this Jane woman and what did she do?

I had to find out.

I finished my lunch and headed off, with a promise to tell Edward that Irina was asking after him.

I decided the best place to find information out would be at their public library. After asking Irina where it was.

The whole time there, my head was swirling with this Jane.

I arrived at the library; it was big, but nowhere near as big as New York. I asked the lady at the desk if I could find information on people. She led me to newspaper article machine that would tell me everything.

I thanked her and started on my research.

The papers dated way back into the 1900's, but I was looking for the 90's. I hadn't seen Edward's name anywhere.

I started to lose interest and then there it was.

This page had a few articles. Him winning the races at school, graduating university, Cullen and Masen.

And there was Jane. And she was his... wife?

Wife?

I looked closer at the screen. I read the article over and over.

I couldn't help but feel smug. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pen and paper.

Edward Cullen was going to wish he had never fucked with me.

* * *

**Now, I don't know much about the places in Seattle, so don't hate me please :P**

**and I do have twitter as well, if any of you want to follow me, I follow back :) fraser_sanfa **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter seven :)**

**Some mixed reviews about Bella from last chapter, so I hope you like this one :)**

**This is my last week of college and then I have a week off :)**

**So, I'm hoping to update Friday and then another maybe Tuesday, as I'm going to Scotland :D**

**Anyway, a massive thank you to Adriana, my beta; she is amazing!**

**Please review if you can, thank you :)**

**Chapter 7.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

* * *

This meeting was a killer.

"Edward?" My dad's voice called me. I looked at his disapproving look and saw the rest of the board waiting for me to speak.

I panicked, but soon settled when Emmett slid over a piece of paper saying my dad wanted to talk about the London Company.

"Right." I said standing up.

"Basically, I will be interviewing people who I believe can help run this company while I am in London. I will still be making sure this company is run right and if I do not like it; the person will be fired."

I stared the board down; making sure my message was put across.

By the looks of it; it was.  
"All that's left is for me to interview you, show you the ropes and make sure that everything is running smoothly. Other than that; that should be it."

I concluded the speech with a clap of my hands and sat back down again. My throat felt tight and I loosened my tie a little. It was really hot in here.

I took a few gulps of water and ran my fingers through my hair.  
"You ok?" Emmett whispered, leaning towards me.

I shook my head and closed my eyes.  
"I feel sick." I whispered back. I had never ever had a day off work nor ever felt ill during work.

It was this meetings subject.

I didn't want to go to London. I wanted to stay here and be able to wake up every morning with Bella and kiss her goodnight and hold her in my arms.

That was never going to happen. She hates me now.

"And to finish this meeting off, I'd like to tell you all that Bella Swan went to Seattle and has said the building will be perfect." My father grinned and I chocked.

Bella went to Seattle?

When? I thought Emmett was meant to go?

I looked at him with horror. He raised an eyebrow and I pulled him out of the room as soon as my dad finished the meeting.

"What the fuck Emmett!" I hissed quietly. Emmett's face changed to a grin.  
"What is it Eddie?" He grinned taunting me.

"You gave Bella the chance to go to Seattle! Out of all the fucking people; her!" I growled at him. Emmett tilted his head to the side; the grin still on his face.

I wanted to punch it right off him.

"Look Edward, the girl was miserable as hell. Knowing you're from Seattle probably made her feel closer to you." Emmett explained.

I stared at him. Why would she want to be closer to me? She fucking hates me.

I asked this to Emmett.

He shook his head." You two are blind." And walked off.

I stared after him. Blind? I shook my head and walked back to my office.

I met Sue just as she was coming back from the photocopier.  
"Any messages?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, not right now. Would like some coffee? You look tired." Sue commented. Sue was lovely and I would normally rip at PA's head off; but not Sue's.

"Yes please Sue. That would be great. I'll be in my office." I smiled and walked in; closing the door. I placed my head against it and sighed.

I thought this would be easy, obviously not. I promised myself that I would never, ever, fall in love with any other women.

That promise was broken as soon as Bella stepped in my office. She was beautiful and blew me away as soon as she started speaking.

I knew then that I had to have her.

I thought she would be like all the other women after Jane; just sex. But when I first had sex with Bella, I knew that I was in trouble.

I needed her like I needed oxygen and I had never needed Jane the way I need Bella.

I pushed off the door and went round my desk. I sat in my chair with a sigh. I tried to pull myself together and get on with some work.

I packed up my briefcase with notes I would need to go over tonight. I hadn't been sleeping well; so I stayed up with work and whiskey.

I had just closed my briefcase when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted. The door opened and there stood Bella.

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. She was in my favourite dress on her. She was wearing the midnight blue knitted dress with black tights and black high heels.

The dress meant the most; the dress she wore when we first made love.

I got to her chest, the v-neck giving me a teasing view of her breasts. The breasts that I loved to taste and caress.

Finally I got to her face and the first thing I was drawn to were her eyes. They were always the first thing I saw of her. Deep chocolate brown, with small flecks of gold and green.

However, what I saw in her eyes was what scared me. She wasn't showing happiness and lust that she usually did when we were together.

No, these eyes were deadly and mischievous.

I cleared my throat.  
"Can I help you?" I asked politely. Bella smirked; her lips seemed to tease me, just like all of her was.

"You may actually." She grinned; almost evilly. I felt like raising and eyebrow but thought better of it.

I sat back down in my chair and motioned for the chair in front of me. Bella swayed her hips over to the chair and I tried hard not to stare. Her dress rode up her thighs as she sat down and crossed her legs.

I shifted in my seat as I felt myself grow hard.

_Damn traitor!_

Bella must of saw my shift and grinned.  
"So, _Edward_." She emphasised my name and my pants tightened even more.

"It's amazing what happens when you go to your boss's hometown." Bella's grin became wider and scarier. That's when I noticed the notepad in her hand.

My stomach clenched and I suddenly felt queasy. Shit.

"I met a lovely woman named, Irina. A lovely old lady." Bella murmured. I knew Irina. She helped me with Jane's funeral and helped while she was ill.

"Well, you see, it's amazing what you find when you look in the right places." Bella's voice had no warmth, but I could hear pain.

I made myself take deep breaths. That was the key to stay calm and act nonchalant. I didn't say anything and let her continue.

"I spend a few hours at the library and found one of the most amazing things ever; other than the fact that you're good at soccer." Bella lightly chuckled at the end.

It wasn't humorous; not warmth.

I knew it then. She heard about Jane but she had gotten the wrong end of the stick. Just like most people did in Seattle.

_Deep breaths Edward._

Bella dramatically cleared her throat and started the article I knew off by heart from the Seattle Times.

"On the third of January 2006, Mr Edward Cullen pleaded guilty to a charge of threatening behaviour. This charge was made after Mr Cullen had threatened Mr Mike Newton on his property after finding his wife, Mrs Jane Cullen-"

I stopped listening after that. I knew the story off by heart. I could close my eyes and visualise that night. The exact thoughts, the exact words and the exact fear when I realised that I had truly lost Jane.

Bella finally finished the article and closed the notebook. She gave me a triumphant look and smile that was more of a smirk.

I still never said anything and Bella stood up. She placed her hands on my desk and leaned close to my face.

"It's amazing that your own _wife _had to go to another man because the great Edward Cullen couldn't satisfy her. Well, I'm, sorry your two faced, fuck somebody else, behind your back wife, treated you like that, but that doesn't give you the right to treat women like that."

I could hear pride in Bella's voice. I closed my eyes as I felt myself want to be sick. It sickened me to hear Bella say these things about Jane when they weren't true.

I wanted to scream at her the truth, but that would mean delving back into the pain and I couldn't do that.

But right now she had the upper hand and I was going to change that.

I squeezed my eyes and then opened them again. I leaned back into my chair but Bella still had a smug look on her face.

I was about to wipe it off.

"Finished?" I simply asked her. Relieve filled me when I saw the smug look change to confusion.

"Is that the best you can do? Scramble into my past and try to make me feel bad and guilty?" I was trying to be harsh, but even now, I just wanted to bury myself in her.

"Look, you know I'm a bastard and all you did was look for some dirt on me, to try and guilt trip me. All this hasn't changed nothing." I concluded and looked at her.

Her face was shocked and confused. She expected me to crumble and I never.

"Now, if that is everything, I would like to go home now." I picked up my briefcase and went to get my jacket. I waited until I heard my door click and sighed.

I felt worse than when Jane died.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter eight :)**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! But I have a week off now, so you'll get chapter 9 asap!**

**A lot of hate for Edward and some for Bella too from the last chapter! I was quite shocked tbh :P**

**Anyway, thank you to my incredible beta; Adriana! **

**Please review if you can, thanks :)**

**Chapter 8.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

"PARTYYYYYY!"

I heard Emmett scream down the hallway. Laughter broke out of everyone's office; except mine.

Tonight was Edward's leaving party for London and I was the only person in the entire building not going. It was a night to get drunk, celebrate Edward and hook up with people.

I, for one, couldn't handle the day or night. I couldn't get my head around anything.

I held that information about Edward's wife with me around like a grenade. Unfortunately, it blew up in my face. He had turned the tables on me and seemed to not give a shit.

But Edward was right!

I was looking for a way to get back at him for hurting me; but I just hurt myself more. I knew then, I would never get him back again. I had broken him beyond repair and that broke me even more.

"Bella!" I hear my name being screamed. I see Emmett wearing a shirt saying 'Let's Get Wrecked' and I can't help but grin.

"Come on, we need to get wrecked!" Emmett screamed and came around my desk.  
"No, no, no. I'm not going." I shouted as Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"EMMETT!" I screamed as he ran down the hallway with me. I could hear everyone laughing while I smacked his back.

"Put me down!" I screamed at him. He continued to ignore me and humiliate me. I could hear the musical laugh of Alice and Rose as Emmett met them.

"Put her down you big monkey." Rose laughed. I huffed and finally got put down. Emmett just grinned at me with a twinkle in his eye. I tried to be angry but I couldn't.

I grinned back and laughed.  
"Bella, we are going to your apartment." Rose said and kissed Emmett goodbye. She and Alice looped their arms through mine.

"What why?" I asked and looked at them both. I saw sympathy in Alice's and then I knew exactly what was going on.

"No. I'm not going." I stated stubbornly and stopped walking. Rose looked at me shocked and Alice looked at me sympathetically.

"Come Bells. You've been dead the past couple of weeks. Just come out and have fun!" Rose tried to persuade me. I shook my head and set my lips in a hard line.

"No Rose. I'm not up for it nor do I have anything to wear." I lied through clenched teeth. Rose looked at Alice and grinned.  
"Your outfit doesn't matter; Alice has something for you and I am not talking no for an answer."

And with that Rose and Alice dragged me out of the building shouting and complaining.

* * *

"Guys, I don't think I can do this." I said nervously. I played with the hem of my dress that they wrestled me into.

It was a black sweetheart neckline dress that came to my thighs. They shoved me in five inch red heels and gave me the 'smoky' eye look and bright red lips.

"You'll be fine." Alice whispered in my ear while Rose shot me a narrowed eye look.  
"Look Bella, I know you and Edward fucked." Rose said bluntly.

I gasped and gaped at her.

"W-w-what?" I asked stupidly. She raised an eyebrow at me.  
"It's not hard to realise. You are both depressed at the moment and when you were fucking, you gave each other sickly love looks." Rose stated.

I continued to gape. This was not good.

My look must have turned to pleading as I was too shocked to say anything.

"I won't say anything Bella. I'm not stupid." She said rolling her eyes.  
"I just want you to have some fun and start to live a little." Rose's voice became softer.

I looked from her to Alice and saw the same look in their eyes. They wanted me to say goodbye to Edward and make sure I won't breakdown.

I let out a breath and straightened my shoulders.

"Let's do this." I grinned at them both. They both whooped and we all walked in with grins on our faces. Tonight, I was going to forget about Edward, have fun and let my hair down.

"Emmett's over there!" Rose shouted in my ear. The club was already packed and booming being only nine at night. I followed Rose to the table, holding onto them both so I wouldn't fall.

I had a peek around to see if Edward was here, but I couldn't see him. We arrived at the table and Rose pushed me in beside Jasper. He was one of the managers with Edward and a great guy.

Alice has a massive crush on him and turns into a school girl when she sees him. He had the southern drawl and could charm you. He had blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes.

He was handsome; but no Edward.

"Hi Jazz." I smiled at him. He smiled back, but his eyes were attached to Alice's face. I looked across to where Rose was with Emmett and we shared a secret wink.

"Right. What can I get you ladies to drink?" Emmett asked and clapped his hands. We all gave our drinks in and Emmett headed off to the bar.

"EMMETT!" I heard a voice scream his name. We all looked towards the bar and my heart stopped. Edward stood with him and he was completely wasted.

"Oh no." I heard Jazz mutter. He excused himself and went to the bar. My eyes were trained on Edward and they couldn't move.

His blue Armani suit, the one I love on him, is all crinkled and probably smells of booze. His eyes were dark and had circles underneath them.

He hadn't shaven in a while and it was like I could feel the stubble on my hand. I remember the way it would brush against my sensitive parts...

"Bella." Alice's voice snapped me out of my daze. I blushed and looked down. I heard her sigh.

"Come on. Let's Dance." Rose stood up and held her hand out for us both. I grabbed one quickly and looked over at the bar. Emmett and Jazz were with him, but he hadn't noticed me.

Rose dragged us onto the dance floor and we began to sway our hips back and forth to the beat of David Guetta's 'Sexy Bitch'. I was pulled into the middle of them both and we began to really dance.

About three or four songs later, I got off the dance floor and to our table. I grabbed the drink that I had ordered and drank it quickly; I was so thirsty.

I stood up, ready to go back on the dance floor and turned around to face Edward.

I gasped and held onto the table behind me.

We stood staring at each other. I was right; he IS wasted. I could see it in eyes and could smell it off him.

His hand reached between us and I recoiled. His hand then dropped.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked. His voice was hoarse, as if he hadn't spoken for a few days.  
"I'm here for the reason everyone else is." I said in a calm voice.

I didn't want him to know that my heart was racing.

His eyes darkened and he grabbed my hand. He began pulling me through the string of dancers. I protested and tried to pull away, but he wasn't having any of that.

Edward pulled me outside and pushed me into the alleyway. I breathed in the fresh air and it made me feel a little better.

"What do you want?" I asked him. I was a little intimidated, but I wasn't going to show it. He pushed me lightly against the wall and put his hands on either side of my head.

"I want you to shut up and let me do what I've wanted to do for a month." I was about to ask him what it was but his lips were smashed against mine.

I squeaked in surprise, but that soon turned into a moan. I couldn't help myself.

I slid my fingers in his hair and tugged on it. He groaned in my mouth and swiped his tongue across my bottom lip. I let him have access and our tongues danced together.

God! How did I let this man go?

I felt his hand run up my thigh and round to my arse. He squeezed it with both hands and then moved a hand to the back of my knee.

He hitched it around his waist and I moaned loudly in his mouth as cock rub against me. I detached my lips from his and rested my forehead against him.

"Take me home." I whispered dangerously.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 9 :)**

**This is a bit longer than usual, because I'm going to Scotland tomorrow!**

**I hope all of my American readers are okay after Hurricane Sandy! Such a horrible thing :(**

**Oh, and Happy Halloween :D**

**As always, a huge thank you to Adriana, my beta; amazing girl :***

**Please review if you can, thank you :)**

**Chapter 9.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

Edward looked into my eyes and could see the determination.

I needed this.

I rubbed my nose along his and heard Edward sigh.  
"Let's go." He whispered and kissed my lips softly.

He pulled back and pulled me out of the alleyway. He waved his hand and magically; his black Mercedes pulled up.

My brow furrowed. Surely he wasn't driving?

Edward headed to the back seat and relief flooded me. He opened the door without saying a word and pulled me in beside him.

"Make sure you buckle up." He whispered to me and then loudly told the driver to take us back to his place.

I put my seatbelt on, as instructed, and then began to panic.

What the hell am I doing?! This man hurt me and I'm going to his fucking house!

"Bella?" I felt Edward's breath on cheek. I turned to look at him and bumped our noses; his lips inches from mine. I closed my eyes at the proximity.

His lips touched mine and I lost it.

I pulled him as close to me as I possibly could and kissed him with everything I had. I threw all of my love, pain, anger and lust I had into it and he did the same right back.

We kissed and kissed for what seemed like hours until the clearing of the driver's throat tore us apart.

We were heavily breathing, clothes and hair messy. My lips were swollen and wet.

I need this man and I need him now.

I looked to see the gates of his house. Edward's house was huge and he had at least six bedrooms and four bathrooms. He had a library, games room, music room and many more 'rooms'.

We drove through the gates and I tried to collect my thoughts together. We aren't going to do anything; we are going to talk.

Well, I tried to convince myself that.

The driver pulled up outside the black polished door that only someone like Edward would have. Edward opened his side and I waited for him. He would always open my door no matter what.

Edward came round to my side and opened the door. I grabbed his outstretched hand and climbed out of the car. We stood staring at each other for a minute.

"Will that be all Sir?" The driver asked us, once again, interrupting us.  
"Yes. Thank you Laurent." Edward nodded and shut my car door.

I stood back and Laurent drove the Mercedes off.

"Come on." Edward said and tightened his grip on my hand. I think he thought I might run away. I followed him up the steps, careful of my heels and to his front door.

Now Edward, didn't have a key for his door, he had a keypad. Fancy bastard he was. He typed the code in, which I knew, and opened his door.

Again, being the gentleman, allowed me to enter first. My heels clicked on the hard wooden floor that Edward's mother, Esme, had designed. She designed the whole house.

I took them off and sighed as my feet screamed relief. I'm sure they hated heels. I placed my heels down lightly on the floor and continued into the house.

The staircase was the first on your right into the hallway and it spiralled up. The house was modern, but one of these houses that rich people would have in the eighteen hundreds.

The hallway was huge, with five doors in total. The three on my left led to the kitchen, dining room and a bathroom. The other two on my right, led to the living room and a study.

Edward had to have a study on both floors; but the downstairs held no 'important' details.

I veered left into the living room and heard Edward follow me. I turned around and for the first time ever; Edward was nervous.

He ran a hand through his gorgeous hair and I could see from his eyes that he was no longer drunk.

"Drink?" Edward asked. I could hear the nervousness in his voice. I simply nodded my head and he smiled lightly. He turned and walked to the kitchen.

I let out a breath and smoothed my hair down. This was harder than I thought.

I want to fucking jump the man.

I want his lips on every part of my body, to feel his hands caress me, feel his hardness enter me and make me cum over and over and over again.

I want him to make love to me and love me.

The way I love him.

I sat myself on the couch before I collapsed in lust. I put my head in my hands and try to cool myself down. We needed to talk before any of that happened.

"Bella?" I heard my name. I looked up to see Edward holding a glass of some amber liquid.

I took it and hastily took a sip. It burned my throat, but I welcomed it. I remembered to pace myself.

Edward took a sip of his and then sat down next to me on the couch. I crossed my legs and turned to face him. He unbuttoned the button on his suit jacket and it spread to show is hard toned chest under the shirt.

I licked my lips.

Edward took another sip of his drink and then set it down on a placemat on the table in front of us.

"Look Bella, I was an arse." Edward said suddenly. I gasped lightly. I was shocked he was going to talk. I thought he just wanted to fuck me.

"What I said and did to you, was horrible, disgusting and wrong." He continued, obviously not hearing my gasp. I didn't know what to say, but decided to keep quiet.

"I never used you. I want you to know that. You weren't just some girl I used for sex." Well, that was good to know. My heart beat faster at this sentence.

"I was- am, so attracted to you its unbelievable, that I just had to have you." Edward explained. I wasn't sure about that sentence.

He looked over at me for the first time since speaking. I just stared; saying nothing. He cupped my face in his hands.

"I never, ever meant to hurt you." He whispered and then kissed my lips. I kissed him back. I didn't want to talk anymore.

I just wanted him to love me.

I blindly put my glass on the table and climbed into his lap, surprising him. I gripped his hair between my fingers and tilted his head more. He groaned as I massaged my tongue with his.

"Love me." I whispered shyly to him. He placed his forehead to mine.

"Always." He swore. I never got to say anything back as he attached his lips back to mine. As our tongues dived into each other's mouths, he placed his hands on my arse and hoisted me up.

I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist and rub against him. I moaned in his mouth and kissed him harder. I felt Edward slowly move us up the stairs and we kissed and kissed and kissed.

I had no idea which room we were in and quite frankly, I didn't care. My back hit a soft plush bed and I was done for. I tightened my legs around him and gripped his shirt.

I slid my hands to the top and began unbuttoning his shirt. Edward pulled away from me and pushed his suit jacket off him. I finished his buttons and pushed it away from his shoulders.

I marvelled at his gorgeous chest and muscles. He was a god amongst men.

My ogling was interrupted by Edward, kissing me once again and wrapping his arms around my back. He found the zipper of my dress and began to slowly, teasingly pull it down.

I groaned in frustration in his mouth and felt him smile.

He pulled away and looked me dead in the eyes. Lust and love were all I could see.

I arched my back, allowing him permission to remove it. He took it greedily and pulled my dress for. Alice and Rose made me not wear a bra; which I'm happy I didn't.

Edward looked hungrily at my breasts and then dived for them. I groaned and writhed in pleasure as he sucked and nibbled at my nipples. He could always make me feel like I was on top of the world.

I moaned his name loudly and threw my head back as devoured my right nipple. When he believed he gave that one enough attention, he moved onto my left.

I moved my hand between us and began to unbuckle his belt. Edward let my nipple go with a pop and began to help me. We ripped his belt off and then I worked on his trousers.

They finally came off and then we were left in our underwear.

I didn't want any foreplay tonight; I just wanted him.

I hooked my thumbs in his boxers and slowly pulled them down. Edward pulled them the rest of the way and I started on my panties. Edward finished them off for me.

He gave me a once over, but the look he gave me, made me feel beautiful and loved.

Edward placed his hands on either side of my head and leaned down to kiss me softly.

He moved slowly into me, stretching me. I welcomed the slight burn, because I would have it a thousand times just for this moment.

Edward stayed still as we connected and tangled into one. This moment needed no words, no dirty talk. Just emotion.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my hips up slightly. Edward pulled back and pushed back in, causing me to moan.

He did this slowly for the first few times and then he slowly, picked up a small, loving movement. A movement that wasn't fucking; it was love making.

I let myself feel loved as Edward and I met each other thrust for thrust. We stared into each other's eyes and I knew it then.

Edward loved me.

I threw my head back as the thought washed over me and I came, moaning Edward's name. Edward came a few seconds after, groaning my name softly.

He collapsed and placed his head on my chest.

Edward lifted his head after a few seconds and looked at me. There it was.

The love.

The love for me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

**Here is chapter 10 :)**

**Sorry for the late chapter, but I've just got back from Scotland, so it's the first chance I've had to write.**

**6 DAYS TILL BREAKING DAWN! SO EXCITED!**

**As always a massive thank you to my beta Adriana, love her!**

**Please review if you can, thanks :)**

**Chapter 10.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

I shivered lightly.

Edward tucked the covers around me more and brought me closer to his chest. Being November in New York, it was freezing.

I laid my head on Edward's chest and sighed.

Edward and I hadn't spoken since we made love. We just lay in silent relishing in the emotion that was created during our love making.

I hope to god that Edward felt it too and he knew he loved me. It would be painful if he didn't. I didn't want to say anything because I was scared.

I placed a hand on Edward's stomach and he hissed.

"Cold hands." He said through clenched teeth. I giggled and scratched his stomach lightly.

"They aren't that bad." I scolded him jokingly. I looked up and saw his emerald green eyes shining back at me. They were narrowed.

"Your hands have been outside of this cover for a while, they are cold." Edward challenged me. I smiled up at him and placed both my hands on his hot chest.

"Ahhh!" Edward shouted and rolled on top of me. I was giggling like crazy. He was such a girl.

Edward sighed and placed his forehead on mine, rubbing our noses together.

"I really am sorry Bella." Edward whispered. I sighed and closed my eyes; bumping my forehead with his.

"I know. I am too." I said softly back. I didn't want to particularly say Jane's name in case it hurt him too much.

Edward didn't say anything. He just smiled slightly and placed his head on my chest. I sighed and started to run a hand through his hair.

I was scared to bring up London, but I really wanted to know. Would he still go? Ask me to go with him? Or would he stay here?

I opened my mouth to ask when a phone shrilled.

Edward sighed and took his head off my chest. He looked annoyed, but slid over to get it.

"Hello?" Edward answered. I slid over to him and placed my arms around him, kissing his back.

I sensed his smile as he turned his head to look at me.  
"Bella is with me." He said after a few seconds.

It was then I could hear Alice's and Rose's voice. I looked at the clock and saw we had been away from the club for four hours.

Jeez. That was it? It felt likes ages.

"Yes. She will be back in one piece and my balls are still intact." Edward laughed as the person on the phone asked him questions. I guessed it was Emmett.

"Ok. Yes, she will be at her apartment by twelve, so you can go to lunch and hear all the gossip Alice." Edward promised her. She must have taken the phone.

I chuckled slightly. Of course I would need to tell Rose and Alice every detail; it's what us girls do.

"Oh right then. Night." Edward hanged up finally. He sighed and turned his head to face me again.

"That was Emmett and Alice. They didn't realise we had gone and Alice wanted to make sure you were ok, my balls still worked and that you can tell her all the gossip later." Edward chuckled and ran and hand through his hair.

I grinned and shock my head.

_So Alice._

I moved my hands round to Edward's back so he could turn round fully. He turned quickly and cupped my face with his hands.

Edward leaned down and kissed my lips softly and slowly; building up the tension.

I laid back and pulled the covers over us.

I kissed him harder and wrapped my legs around his waist. He slid into me with a groan.

I closed my eyes, giving myself to the pleasure.

* * *

My eyes blinked sleepily as the sun shone in from the window.

I closed my eyes again and rolled over. I thumped straight into Edward's chest.

He was still sleeping soundly, looking like a baby. I smiled and kissed his forehead. I looked at the time and it read 7.30 AM.

I needed to shower and eat and possibly have Edward one more time before I met the girls.

I slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Edward and grabbed his shirt from the night before.

I buttoned it up and went quietly into his en-suite bathroom. I did my business on the toilet and then washed my hands. I brushed my teeth and hair with a toothbrush and comb I keep at Edward's.

After freshening up, I went back through and Edward was still asleep. I was about to get back in bed but my stomach rumbled.

Breakfast I guess!

I made my way to the kitchen, careful of my bearings, as I still get lost in this place.

Edward's kitchen was like chef heaven. He had two cookers, two ovens, a huge island, about twenty cupboards, a massive fridge and a massive freezer.

I put the cooker on and grill and began to find the pans I would need for bacon, egg and pancake. It's what I was best at for breakfast.

I took my ingredients out from the fridge and his 'baking' cupboard; made especially for me.

I began to whisk the pancake mix together while the grill heated up. I poured one of the pancakes on the pan while I placed the bacon under the grill.

Edward was picky about bacon being cooked. It had to be cooked and no more. Mine had to be crispy.

I needed my IPod while I was cooking and decided to hunt for it while our breakfast cooked.

I went to the living room, where I think my jacket was taken off. I saw it on the floor beside the couch; slightly under it.

I got on my knees and bent down to pick it up.

As I did that, Edward's briefcase came with it.

I blinked shocked. I didn't think he would keep it down here. The worst part was; the locks were open.

I know it is wrong, but I couldn't help myself having a little tiny peek.

I checked the stairs quickly to make sure Edward wasn't coming down and opened the briefcase.

There were lots of papers and details with lots of numbers that I couldn't understand.

I shuffled through them to see if there were any important, when the word 'London' caught my eye.

I peeked to the door for Edward again and began to read the paper. As I continued to read the words, I got more and more shocked.

Edward had not only been thinking about going to London for the last few months. He had been thinking about going for ages!

I looked at the date, my heart racing and I knew that date exactly. It was the date after we first sleep together.

Edward had wanted to get rid of me and run away since we first fucked.

I was so engrossed in the papers; I didn't hear Edward coming down the stairs.

"Do you like snooping on people?" Edward said behind me/

I screamed and jumped up. I held onto my chest with papers in my hands and turned round to see him.

My heart was pounding.

"Don't do that!" I shouted breathlessly at him. I was still shaking and scared.

Edward had his head tilted to one side, but his eyes were darker than normal. One of his eyebrows was raised.

"Well?" He prompted. I stared wide eyed. What the fuck was I meant to say?

"It came out when I tried to get my jacket." I explained. My heart started to get back in its regular rhythm.

Edward still didn't say anything, but I could see annoyance on his face. He began to walk slowly towards me.

"Is it true?" I blurted out. Edward halted in his steps and looked at me confused.

"Is what true?" He asked me. I looked down at the sheets in my hand and tears welled up in my eyes.

"What these papers are saying. You wanted to leave after you fucked me for the first time." Edward winced at the word fucked. I blinked furiously; willing myself not to cry.

"Bella, if you look at the paper underneath that one, you would know." Edward said. It seemed as though he had no fight in him. He sighed and shook his head.

And then walked out the living room.

I gaped after him.

I flung the 'London' piece of paper and looked at the one he said.

It read an apartment, for Mr Edward Cullen and Miss Bella Swan.

Two flights were booked to London, with no return and a senior editor job had my name on it.

Holy fuck!

Edward wanted me to go to London with him!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 11 :)**

**Some mixed reactions to the last chapter, but I hope you all love this one :)**

**I have finally seen Breaking Dawn part 2! OMG! It is amazing!  
**

**As always, a massive thank you to my beta, Adriana! She is incredible and I love her to pieces :***

**Please review if you can, thanks :)**

**Chapter 11.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

I stormed quickly through to the kitchen where I thought Edward would be.

He was sitting down, calmly, eating fucking breakfast!

"What the fuck?" I asked confused. How on earth could he be so calm!?

"What?" Edward mumbled through a mouth full of pancakes. He had a mountain of bacon and pancakes on a plate in front of him.

"You are eating all that shit while I've just seen this?" I screeched at him. Edward looked at me and shrugged. Then he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

I groaned and sat myself on the stool across from him. I could hear him munching away and it was pissing me off.

"Edward. We have more important things to discuss than you eating right now." I said in a harsh voice.

Edward stopped chewing and swallowed what was in his mouth and glared at me.

"Ok then." He nodded. "Why were you snooping about?"

I blushed and looked down at the papers in my hand.

"I wasn't snooping! I went to get my IPod from my jacket and your briefcase came out with it, open!" I tried to explain myself.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"And those papers just magically came to your hand right?" Edward snorted sarcastically.

I blushed deeper and cleared my throat.

"Ok, they didn't, but stop distracting me from what this paper really says!" I raised my voice higher. I wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

"The paper says it all. I want you to come to London with me and I want to spend my life with you. Happy?" Edward said sarcastically again.

I scowled at him and he sighed.

"Look Bella, it really does say it all."

I looked down at them again. I knew what they meant; I just wanted to know why.

"Why though?" I asked him. Edward's forehead burrowed.

"Why what?" He replied confused. I sighed; this was going to take forever.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Why didn't you say this to me instead of dumping me and making me feel like shit?" I asked him with a determined voice.

I was actually really pissed off. He could have saved us both heart ache and pain!

"Because I didn't think you loved me!" Edward shouted and stood up, his chair falling to the ground.

I was stunned and a little scared.

"You never said anything to me about truly wanting me for anything other than sex. You never told me you had feelings for me. I couldn't say I wanted you to come to London with me when I had no fucking clue if you felt the same!"

He was still shouting away and I just sat there with my mouth hung open.

"Then you come into my office and spout of shit about my dead wife!" Edward roared.

I shrunk back, blushed and bit my lip. I was shitting myself. I have never, ever, seen Edward like this before.

I heard Edward sigh and I looked up at him. He had sat back down on the stool and had his head in his hands.

I spoke timidly.

"Edward, you need to understand. I didn't say anything because I was scared too. I had no idea how you felt about me. I thought I was only sex too." I said softly.

I didn't want us to fight anymore. Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

I got off my stool and went to stand next to him. He swivelled round to look at me. His face was wary, but I could see relief in his eyes.

"I understand Bella. I want you to come to London with me." Edward whispered. I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

I felt Edward's hands settles on my hips and pull me close between his legs.

I knew how much I wanted this man and how much I wanted to be with him, but there are a lot of facts to consider.

"Let me think about it please." I begged him. I wanted to get my head around it and make sure I'm making the right decision.

Edward opened his mouth to protest but I put my finger over his lips and he stopped, waiting for me to talk.

"I'm not saying no, believe me I'm not. I just want to consider everything first and make sure what I'm doing is right for me and for you." I explained to him.

Edward nodded, a bit rejected, but I knew he understood.

He pulled me to him and I placed my arms around his neck. I hugged him to me and never wanted to let go of him.

I nuzzled his neck with my nose and I heard him sigh into my hair.

I pulled back and rubbed my nose with him. I didn't want to talk anymore. I just wanted to feel.

"Take me to bed." I whispered and kissed his lips.

I felt Edward moan softly and move me back so he could get off the stool. I stood back for him and then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

We climbed them together, ready to be united with each other's bodies once again.

I reached his bedroom and opened the door, pulling him with me.

I kissed Edward again and moved my hands to the shirt that he had put on. I began to unbutton it slowly while Edward's lips moved teasingly down my neck.

I moaned when he sucked the junction between my neck and collar bone. I slid my hands over his stomach muscles and felt him shiver.

I moved my hands to his shoulders and pushed the shirt off him. Edward let it fall to the ground and then cupped my face in his hands.

Edward kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I could feel his desperation for me to go with him and be with him.

I could feel his pain of when we were apart, but most of all, I could feel his love.

The love I knew he had for me and the love that spurred us to be together. The love that wanted me and not just for sex either.

I kissed him back with the same force and love that I had. I hadn't told him that I love him, but I'm sure he knows.

He began to unbutton his shirt on me while I became lightheaded from his lips and tongue.

When I couldn't breathe, Edward pulled back and went back to kissing my neck, while pushing his shirt from me.

I wasn't wearing a bar or panties, making me fully naked. Normally, I would be shy and hate this, but Edward's look made me feel beautiful.

"You're beautiful." He said softly in my ear. I moaned at the words and grabbed him, pulling his face to mine.

Edward groaned in surprise and then wrapped his arms around me. He pushed my back so I went to him, my chest grazing his.

I tangled my hands in his hair while Edward's hands went to my arse and squeezed it.

I squeaked in surprise and could feel Edward's chuckle vibrate on my lips.

I pulled back and couldn't help but smile.

Edward had such a boyish grin on his face. His lips were swollen from our kisses and his eyes shone with happiness, lust and most of all; love.

I couldn't help myself or keep it to myself anymore.

I needed to tell him how I feel. I knew he felt the same and I wasn't scared to tell him anymore.

He was everything I wanted and was everything I seemed to need. I felt like I couldn't breathe without him.

My world didn't function without him and my heart didn't want to love anyone else but him.

So, I did what I needed to do.

I grabbed his face and whispered the words I never thought I could.

"I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 12 :)**

**I just want to say quickly, that I've been getting a few things about Jane in reviews.**

**First off, Bella still doesn't know exactly what happened to her yet, that has still got to come.**

**And secondly, yes Edward loves Jane, but he loves Bella more.**

**This isn't a pinning over your dead lover story, Jane is the reason Edward is the way he is and how Bella can break him. Not him still being in love with Jane.**

**Well, now that's off my chest..**

**Thank you to my beta Adriana, she's incredible as always!**

**Please review if you can, thank you :)**

**Chapter 12.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

* * *

My breathed hitched.

She loved me?

Her lips moved softly against mine, but my mind was still reeling.

Bella Swan said she loved me!

I pulled away to breath after it became difficult, but that didn't stop her lips from descending to my neck and collarbone.

I gathered my breath and tried to tell her that I felt the same.

I opened my mouth to tell her, but only a moan came out. She sucked on my weak spot. I pulled her mouth back to mine and groaned.

I pulled away just as quick and saw her pouting. I laughed and tapped my index finger to her lips.

"How can I tell you I love you when your kissing me?" I grinned at her, my head tilted to the side.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise and her breathing stopped. I continued to grin at her.

I was suddenly launched at and fell back against the bed. I laughed in delight as Bella kissed all over my face.

"Never" –kiss- "Ever" –kiss- "Do" –kiss- "That" –kiss- "To" –kiss- "Me" –kiss- "Again". Bella finally kissed me on the lips.

I responded to her eagerly.

She fucking loved me!

Bella pulled back, heavily breathing and lips swollen.

"I love you." She breathed. I grinned and placed my forehead against hers.

"I love you too Bella." I said softly. Bella squealed and fell on top of me. We both laughed and it felt fucking wonderful.

Bella nuzzled her head into my chest and sighed lovingly. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me.

"I never thought this would happen." She mumbled into my chest. I hugged her closer and felt her kiss my chest.

"Now I have you, I'm not letting you go." I whispered to her. Bella looked up, her chocolate eyes shining with tears.

"I don't want you to." She admitted softly. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

She kissed me back and I heard my house phone ringing. Who the hell could that be?

Bella moved off me and sat crossed leg beside me. I grabbed the phone on my bedside table and answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"Edward!" I heard yelled at me. I held the phone away from ear as Alice screamed in it.

"What can I do for you?" I asked her once the phone was back to my ear. I heard Rose's voice in the background saying something.

"Could you please let Bella go? We have a table booked for lunch in an hour." Alice said sweetly. I looked at the clock and groaned.

It was eleven in the morning and Bella had lunch with them at twelve.

"Ok. I will let her go and she will see you in an hour Alice." I stated. I could feel Bella chuckling lightly.

This was so Alice.

"Thank you dear Edward. See you later." Alice giggled. I chuckled a goodbye and hung up the phone.

I turned to Bella with a grin on my face.

"So Alice." Bella shook her head. I laughed and circled her in my arms.

I nuzzled her neck and sighed.

"You better get ready before I face the wrath of the little pixie." I smile and kissed her neck. I felt Bella giggle quietly and then sigh.

"I guess you're right." Bella sighed and got up and went to my bathroom. I got out a pair of my boxers and a t-shirt of mine. I got some socks and a pair of my jeans.

I set them on the bed and went downstairs to heat up some of the bacon and pancakes she had made.

I fumbled round in the kitchen for a while, making sure I had done everything right when I heard a laugh behind me.

I turned my head and saw Bella standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She was wearing al the clothes I set on the bed for her and she looked; HOT!

I swallowed and willed for my hard on to go away. This was meant to be a peaceful breakfast for her.

_Horny Bastard._

"Want some help?" Bella asked teasingly. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. Bella giggled and came to me, kissing my pouted lips.

"Let me do the breakfast. I don't want much anyway, I'm having lunch soon." She smiled sweetly at me.

What a moron I was. Of course she was going to eat soon.

I just shrugged and kept my pout on. I rubbed my belly jokingly.

Bella saw the gesture and laughed.

"Is my man hungry?" She said teasingly. My heart jumped at the words 'my man'.

Thank fuck I was.

I nodded, pretending to be like a child. Bella's grin and happiness was what I lived for. Bella grinned and started to continue what I was doing.

I sat on the stool and placed my chin in my hand. I smiled while watching Bella work.

She looked so right in my kitchen and in my clothes. She was mine. The woman I love and want to spend the rest of my life with.

Jane registered in my head for just a moment and for once in my life, I never felt pain.

I knew she would want me to be happy and being with Bella made me happy. I love Jane, I always will, but I love Bella more.

I would need to tell Bella about what really happened to Jane and put what she believed out of her head and tell the truth.

I was never scared to tell anyone, I just never wanted their pity. I hated people thinking 'poor sad Cullen'.

It was what made me want to get away from Seattle. It made me mad and angry at the world. It made me turn against all my friends and who I was.

But then, I would never have met Bella or fallen in love with her. So, I can't hate it too much.

I looked at the clock on the oven and noticed it was quarter to twelve.

"Bella love, you better get going." I stated and stood up. Bella looked at the clock and nodded.

She placed a plate off scolding bacon and pancakes with a cup of coffee.

"Eat that while I'm gone." She commanded me. I couldn't help but grin.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted her. Bella laughed and went through to the living room to grab her heels.

I followed her through and found her pulling on her coat and heels. She looked sexy in heels and her legs look miles longer.

Bella stood up and walked towards me. She went from being the height of my chest to my shoulders.

"I love you." She said with a smile. I smiled back and kissed her. I kissed her to say I love you and to say goodbye.

She needed to go, or Alice would kill me.

"Take my car." I said against her lips. I took her to the door and handed Bella the keys to my Aston Martin.

"Look after my baby." I warned her with a wink. Bella giggled and kissed me.

"See you later." I kissed her again quickly and then opened the door for her.

Bella walked down the steps of my house, swaying her hips, teasing me. My Aston Martin was sitting, waiting for her and I watched as she got in.

Bella looked fucking fantastic behind my car.

I waved her off and watched as she set off in my car to go to lunch with Alice and Rose.

I closed the door with a smile and then starting jumping up and down like a little girl.

BELLA FUCKING LOVED ME!

I calmed myself down and breathed slowly.

She loved me.

I grinned like the fucking Cheshire cat. I couldn't believe it!

Now, all I need to do is convince her to come to London with me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! **

**Here is chapter 13 :)**

**I am SO sorry this is late, but my life is crazy atm!**

**What with College and Christmas, I just haven't had time to write!**

**Anyway, a massive thank you to my beat Adriana, love her to pieces!**

**Please review if you can, thanks :)**

**Chapter 13.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

I parked and cut the engine off just outside the restaurant.

I grinned when Alice and Rose's mouths hung open. I knew they would be shocked at the car.

I never drove in style.

I stepped out the car and made sure I locked it. I felt like I was in a Bond film.

"What the actual fuck?" Rose asked confused. I laughed and watched their eyes narrow at me slightly.

"It's Edward's." I explained. They both lit up with happiness on their faces and squealed. I laughed as they hugged me to death.

"Ok guys. Let me breathe!" I shouted and they let go. They both started to talk a mile a minute and I started to get dizzy.

"Guys!" They both stopped and looked at me.

"Can we get some lunch and I'll speak while eating?" I offered. I was fucking starving after an emotional night/morning and a sex marathon.

Rose agreed and dragged Alice and I by the hand into the restaurant. We were seated by some girl who looked like an orange.

Alice and Rose sat opposite me; ready to investigate, but I was too hungry to start anything yet.

"Over food guys." I warned them. Rose scowled whereas Alice nodded and smiled. She knew I got grumpy as hell if I didn't get something to eat.

Once we ordered our food, I got down to business.

"This is going to take a while. So shut it and listen." I instructed them. They both nodded eyes wide and eager.

I proceeded to tell the entire story; we finished our meal and dessert during it. I left out no details whatsoever; I didn't mind Alice and Rose knowing about my sex life.

I watched as their faces changed expressions from surprise, to smirks, to shock, to anger and then final to grins.

"Bells! That's incredible." Rose grinned at me. I beamed and sipped the wine in my glass.

After I told them that Edward loves me, Rose demanded a bottle of wine to celebrate. Fuck knows what type it was; but it was delicious.

I still hadn't told them the news of Edward wanting me to go to London with him; I think we all needed to be alone for that.

I can just imagine the screaming and shouting. I'm not sure whether they would be for or against it.

I hoped they would be for it.

I wasn't a hundred percent sure yet on what I wanted to do. Yes, I wanted to be with Edward, very badly, but at the same time, my whole life was here.

I would need to think incredibly hard and possibly have Rose and Alice's view on it. But I knew at the end of the day; it was my decision.

I just hopped that they would accept my decision and lend me some support.

I drove us home in Edward's Aston Martin, loving the gasps and awes coming from them both. I was so happy that I could finally surprise them with something.

I was a little nervous when I parked the car outside my apartment. I wasn't sure how to break the news to Alice and Rose.

We all got out; Alice and Rose saying they would demand Emmett to buy them one. I laughed; covering up nerves.

"Come on guys." I ushered them inside as it began to rain. We took the elevator and all though everything seemed fine; I was shitting myself.

I felt my phone vibrate in pocket. I fished it out and grinned. It was Edward and all the text said was 'I love you'.

I texted it straight back, with a promise to phone him later.

The elevator dinged, signalling that we had got to the sixth floor. I exited, feeling a little calmer than before, thanks to Edward's text.

Alice and Rose waltzed into my apartment as if they owned the place. We didn't tend to knock when we went to each others; it was just normal.

I took off my shoes and rolled down Edward's trousers, they were too big on me. I pulled off my jacket and hung it on the coat hanger.

I could hear Alice and Rose's chitchat in the Kitchen and the kettle boiling away. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

It would be so difficult to leave them.

They had been my friends for ages. I have known Alice since University and I have known Rose since I started at the firm nearly four years ago.

They are the sisters I never had.

"Guys?" I called out to them. I sat on the sofa and braced myself for the conversation.

"One second Bella!" Alice shouted back. I closed my eyes. If I went to London, I would hardly ever see them.

I opened my eyes again when I heard them both enter the living room giggling. I smiled at them but Rose's face fell.

"Bella what's wrong?" She quickly put the coffee down and sat beside me. Alice sat on the opposite side of me and took my hand in hers.

"Bells, what is it?" Alice asked softly. I swallowed and finally told them.

"Edward wants me to move to London with him." I breathed. I felt Rose and Alice still. Alice's hand tightened over mine.

"What?" I heard Alice whisper.

"Edward wants me to move to London with him. He wants me to work for that company and be with him in London." I repeated with more detail.

I was scared because Rose hadn't said anything and usually she gave her opinion on everything.

"Rose?" I said timidly. After what felt like ages, she turned to face me. I could see sadness in her eyes, but happiness too.

"As much as I hate that you would be leaving and we would hardly ever see you; we don't want to stop you from your dream."

"You have fought so hard for Edward and you shouldn't let all that fight go to waste. Even though I hate the thought and idea, I want you to be happy.

"If being with Edward in London makes you happy, then go with him." Rose smiled gently at me.

My mouth hung open.

_Fucking hell._

That was not what I was expecting from Rose. I thought she would scream and try hard for me to stay. But she saw the happiness of being with Edward.

I turned to Alice and could see the stunned expression on her face too.

"Alice?" I asked. Alice had the same look in her eyes as Rose, but she had a small smile on her face.

"Just like Rose said Bella, he makes you happy and you should never leave something when it makes you happy."

"You love him and he loves you. It's simple." Alice said. I looked at them both stunned.

This was so unexpected!

But as I thought about it, I realise I wouldn't stop them from doing something with Jazz or Emmett.

I would want them to be happy.

I let out a sigh and tightened my grip on Alice's hand.

"Thanks guys. But I'm not making full decisions just yet. I want some time to think about it." I said. They both nodded.

"We'll get going and let you think about it Bells." Rose replied. I nodded and lead them out my apartment.

We had a huge group hug and I didn't want to let them go.

"Be happy Bella." Rose whispered gently in my ear. I smiled at her and waved them off until the elevator door shut.

I closed my door and leaned on it with a sigh.

_This was going to be tough._

I picked up the coffee Rose made and took a sip. I welcomed the hot burn in my throat and the warmth in my belly.

I went back to my door and locked it, turning off the lights in the living room and kitchen and went to my bedroom for a lie down.

I had so many thoughts going through my head and they were making me exhausted.

I sat my coffee on the nightstand and crawled underneath my blankets, still in my clothes.

I pulled them right over my head and gave myself to the darkness. I pulled out my phone and dialled Edward's number.

A thought in my head truly stuck out to me.

Edward answered on the first ring and I could hear the smile in his voice.

He was happy.

I told him how everything went with Rose and Alice and even he was shocked himself.

But I still had one thing to ask.

"Edward, what happened to Jane?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 14 :)**

**Sorry for the late post, been so busy with Christmas!**

**I'm going to post a chapter on Sunday 23rd December, but when the next one is, I'm not sure yet!**

**This story is almost finished, as I'm only making it 20 chapters, b****ut I will be starting a new one :3**

**Anyway, a big thank you to Adriana, my beautiful beta!**

**Please review if you can, thanks :)**

**Chapter 14.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

"Thanks." I called, as I closed the door.

I had just been delivered the Chinese that I had ordered for Edward coming round.

After asking the ultimate question about Jane, Edward said it was for the best if we spoke in person rather than over the phone about her.

I agreed and now he was on his way over here. I thought of some food because I had a feeling it would be a long talk and we would get hungry eventually.

I was just warming up our plates when my doorbell rang. I smiled and went to the door.

I opened it and Edward stood on the other side. I could see he was nervous, so I stood on my toes and gave him a light kiss.

"Hi." Edward said. I could hear the small smile in his voice.

"Hi." I replied. I opened the door wider and he stepped in. I didn't need to remind him to take off his shoes; he knew to do it straight away.

I hated people wearing shoes in the house.

"I got us a Chinese." I told him. Edward nodded and that's when I knew he was scared. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands automatically went to my hips.

"Don't be scared. You don't have to say or talk about anything you don't want to." I whispered to him.

Edward nodded, closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine. I knew this would be difficult for him.

It was then, that I truly realised, that what happened, is worse than cheating. It would have hurt Edward more than anything in the world.

"Do you have alcohol?" Edward asked me. I got some in the other day and now I'm glad.

"Yeah." I replied. He sighed and nodded.

"We are going to need it." Edward let go of my hips and took my hand. He walked through the kitchen and to my fridge.

"You get the Chinese and I get alcohol and cutlery?" He suggested. I nodded and began to dish out our food onto plates.

We worked in silence and it was the most awkward and tense silence we have ever been in.

I looked over to him and could see no emotion on his face. It broke my heart seeing him like this.

I wish I never asked now.

"Ready?" I said, cutting the silence. Edward's head shot up and I saw nothing in his eyes.

He just nodded and gestured to my living room. I sat on the end of the sofa and placed my plate in front of me and his in front of him on the table.

Edward sat down, almost cautiously and placed the cutlery and drink on the table.

I grabbed his hand quickly and pulled his body to mine. I wrapped myself up in him, smelling the 'Edward' smell.

"Don't be afraid." I breathed into his ear. I felt Edward squeeze me tighter. I didn't want to let go.

I felt Edward sigh against my neck.

"I met Jane in high school." Edward spoke. I froze. He was going to do this wrapped round me?

"She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on." He continued. I felt queasy.

Most beautiful?

"I asked her out the moment the first chance I had. She agreed to the date and the rest was history."

"We began to date and survived high school and college together. We married when we were only twenty-one and showed the world that we could be together."

"It wasn't until two years into our marriage; I noticed a change in Jane. She began to forget things, the little things that meant so much in life."

"Jane stopped saying she loved me, stopped giving me my morning kiss and stopped making my meals for when I arrived home."

"One night, she completely forgot who I was or why I was in our house. I knew then something was up."

"I took her straight to the doctors and unfortunately, she had a brain tumour. They said she couldn't have surgery, because it would kill her."

"So instead, they let her go mental and forget everything. I came home one night, to find her fucking Mike Newton in our bed. Her excuse was she thought he was me."

"I knew otherwise. Her health was getting worse and she didn't have much longer."

"It was three months after that incident that Jane was finally in peace."

I felt tears on my neck and could hear the shiver in Edward's voice. I didn't know what to say, so I held him tighter.

"After Jane, I promised never to love anyone else." Edward said. He pulled back and looked at me.

His beautiful emerald eyes held so much pain and were glistening with tears.

"But I broke that promise, because I fell in love with you." He smiled. It was small and watery, but a first. I placed my forehead on his and nudge my nose with his.

"When I knew that I loved you, really really love you, I had to get out." My heart quickened.

"But... you still love Jane?" I questioned cautious. I braced myself for the answer.

"I will always love her in some way. She is a huge part of the person I am now."

"But I love you." Edward smiled and placed his hands on either side of my face.

"I know I've been a complete dick to you, but you have to understand. He was behind you." Edward whispered the end.

"Who?" I burrowed my brow. I was confused.

"He was behind Jane and he took her away. He was behind you, taunting me, and I had to get rid of you before he took you away too." Edward confessed, tearing up again.

I shushed him gently and wiped a tear that fell.

"He isn't going to take me. I'm not going anywhere." I promised him. I could see doubt his eyes and that's when I saw how truly scared he was.

"How do you know? I never thought Jane would go anywhere and look where she is now." Edward choked.

I gently shushed him once more and got determination in my voice.

"Edward, how can I leave you, when my live with you is just beginning?" I asked him. Edward tilted his head to the side curiously.

"I just found out that you love me and you know I love you, so why would I leave you now?"

"I can't promise you not to die, but I will try my hardest. I'll take Taxi on night outs, I'll double check my door is locked, I'll go to all my check ups."

"You need to realise, that Jane is in a better place. Rather than being in pain and causing you pain, she is in peace and I think she would want you to be happy."

"I may not be her, but I will try my hardest to make you the happiest I possibly can and I won't leave you." I swore.

My words affected Edward the tiniest bit, but I could still see doubt in them. I wanted to get fucking rid of it.

"Let's go to London." I said suddenly. Edward's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Me and You. I'm going to London with you." I said determined. Edward's eyes searched mine.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to make a decision on tonight..." Edward breathed.

I kind of was, but I didn't want to live without him and feared losing him if I didn't.

"I'm not. You don't want to lose me and I don't want to lose you. So let's go to London." I grinned and sat on my knees.

"London?" Edward grinned back questionably.

"London!" I squealed and threw myself at him. He grabbed my face and kissed me hard.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you." I replied and kissed him once more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 15 :)**

**I'm not sure whether I'll be able to post before next year, but I'll try!**

**Some people have posted about how they don't like how Edward loves Bella, because he was married before and Bella because she loves a widow. I respect your opinion, but I believe that you can love someone after someone dying, not only because I've seen people in my own family do it, but because I believe you can. I also think it's fine to be in love with a widow. **

**This story is based off the book 'Who Is Scared Of Mr Wolfe?" and this is the plot. I am following that plot and if you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read my story.**

**Anyway, thank you to my beta Adriana, love her!**

**I hope you have a great Christmas and if I don't post before New Year, have a good one! :) **

**Please review if you can, thanks.**

**Chapter 15.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

I rocked myself back and forth, slowly.

The croon of 'Crash' by 'You Me At Six' floated through the air from my IPod dock.

I loved this song. It reminded me of Edward.

'_Just crash, fall down,__  
__I'll wrap my arms around you now.__  
__Just crash, it's our time now,__  
__to make this work second time around.'_

I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the music and lyrics. They meant a lot.

I heard a groan and looked to my right. Edward was snuggled in the covers a sleep. I was surprised he slept with music on; he was a light sleeper.

But after the emotional talk last night, he was probably emotionally and physically exhausted.

I slid down the bed and wrapped my arms around him. Edward's arms automatically wrapped around me and pulled me towards him.

I snuggled into his chest and sighed.

I was content.

I was going to London with Edward. London...

It would be different and I would be leaving my best friends, but I had Edward; and that's all that matters.

I looked at him while he slept.

He looks like a child. So innocent and pure. His lips slightly parted and his eyes tightly shut.

His hair was all over the place and I ran my fingers through it gently. Edward stirred and blinked sleepily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." I whispered. Edward rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"It's fine. What's with the music?" He asked his voice full of sleep.

"Just wanted to listen to some." I shrugged. Edward just smiled and closed his eyes.

Edward pulled me closer and I happily went to him. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked after a moment of silence. I placed my chin on his chest and looked up at him/.

"If you're asking about London, then yes. I am sure." I answered him. Edward grinned and pulled me up to kiss him.

I kissed him back with everything I had. I wouldn't leave him for anything.

I let out a small moan when Edward's tongue touched mine and felt Edward groan in response.

I gripped his hair in my hands and Edward rolled me so my back was on the mattress and he was on top of me.

I moaned as I felt his erection push into my thigh. It feels like a long time since we had sex.

"Edward." I panted against hip lips. He moaned softly and pushed against me.

I moaned his name loudly. He always made me feel good.

I moved my hands down from his hair, to his neck, down his chest and to the hem of his t-shirt.

I pulled it up, dragging my nails lightly up his chest slowly. We disconnected our lips to pull it all the way up and Edward began to kiss my neck.

My breath was coming in pants as I pulled my vest top from my chest. I felt Edward lick in between my breasts.

I whimpered at the pleasure.

Edward's hand went round my back and unclasped my bra. I arched my back up to his hands and mouth.

I closed my eyes and tipped my head back. Edward's lips descended on my nipples and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

"Edward, I need you, please" I begged breathlessly. I didn't want foreplay, I just wanted him.

Edward let go off my nipples with a pop and moved down my stomach kissing me slowly. I shivered and whimpered.

Edward slipped his fingers into the sides of my panties and pulled them down my legs slowly.

I moved my hands down his chest, feeling the muscles tighten against my hand and pulled his boxers down his legs too.

I couldn't get them off the whole way, but Edward kicked them off the rest of the way.

Edward placed his hands on either side of my face and I moaned as I felt him push into me slowly.

I closed my eyes and let myself feel the pleasure. Edward pulled out and pushed back in again.

I closed my eyes, tipped my head back and gripped Edward's shoulders. This felt so good.

Edward began a slow, steady rhythm and I met him slowly, thrust for thrust.

I panted his name and kissed him as hard as I could, to try and show him how much I love him and need him.

I could feel the tightening of my muscles as I got closer and closer to my climax. The heat in my stomach began to pool and burn through my body.

Edward's rhythm began to falter and I knew he was close too.

I dug my fingers into his shoulders and moaned his name loudly as I came suddenly.

I felt Edward still and groan my name softly and spill inside me.

I gasped, trying to catch my breath. Edward pulled out of me and I missed his warmth.

He rolled over and pulled me to him.

"Holy shit." He breathed out. I chuckled breathlessly. That was intense.

"Yeah." I agree. I placed my head on his sweaty chest. That was incredible.

"That, was incredible." I whispered. I'm still quite shocked at the intensity.

I felt Edward nod his head. I was actually really sleepy. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling.

"I love you Bella." Edward said softly. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I love you." I whispered back. Edward smiled lightly and pecked my lips.

I rubbed my nose with his. I don't think I could get any happier.

I sighed and pushed his forehead with mine. Edward chuckled and grinned at me.

No matter what, I knew we would be happy with each other. I was no Jane, but I know I can make him happy.

"You make me so happy." I breathed. Edward looked at me through his eyelashes and I gasped at the look on his face.

"You make me happy Bella. That is no lie." I gripped his neck and kissed him hard.

* * *

I stirred the sauce in the pan.

Edward was still fast asleep after another round of love making. I was making us some dinner because I was starving.

I decided on some spaghetti and sauce as it was simple and filling.

I looked at the calendar on my fridge as I opened and saw I had a week to go before I would be heading off to London with Edward.

I smiled as I grabbed the tomatoes. I would be with him, for hopefully, the rest of my life.

I chopped the tomatoes up and added them to the sauce. I stirred it again and then the spaghetti.

The smells were making my stomach rumble.

I put the lids on the pans and went to wake up Edward.

I walked quietly into my bedroom and saw Edward sleeping soundly. I crawled to him when I reached my bed.

"Edward, wake up." I said softly. I kissed his lips, then his nose, chin, forehead, cheek.

Edward's face scrunched up.

"What's going on?" He asked confused. I giggled and kissed his lips.

"I made us some dinner, it's ready." I told him and got off the bed. Edward nodded and stretched.

I looked away so I wouldn't jump him.

"I'll go dish up." I explained and left the room. I could hear him laughing.

_Sexy jerk._

I got out dishes from the cupboard and piled our plates with food. I was fucking starving.

"Drink?" Edward asked coming into the kitchen. I nodded and he grabbed the wine we hadn't finished last night and two glasses.

I took out two forks and two knives, grabbed our plates and brought them through to my living room.

I sat down and passed Edward his cutlery and plate. He thanked me and poured out my wine.

He picked it up and gave it to me.

"To us." He toasted.

"To us." I replied and clink our glasses together.

* * *

**I used the song 'Crash' by You Me At Six, because it means a lot to me and I think it suits the story.**

**If you haven't listened to it, then do because it is a beautiful song! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 16 :)**

**So sorry for the late update, but Christmas and New Year were crazy!**

**Hope you guys had a great Christmas and New year :)!**

**There are only three more chapters and then an epilogue!  
**

**I'm sad to see this ending, but I have another story lined up, which I hope you'll love!**

**Anyway, as always, a massive thank you to my beta Adriana, love her 3**

**Please review if you can, thank you :)**

**Chapter 16.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV.**

* * *

I placed the cups one by one in the box.

I was finally getting my packing done. Going away in less than a week made me realise that I have a lot to do.

Edward told me he preferred my cups, plates, bowls and cutlery to his, so I was taking mine to London.

I had finally told Rose and Alice that I was going, and though they said they were going to miss me, they knew how much Edward meant to me.

I was scared about going to London. It was foreign to me and I knew no-one, except Edward.

But having Edward there would make it better.

Edward had managed to get me the job as one of the senior editors at the London branch.

I hadn't told anyone in work where I was going either. It would be far too suspicious if I said London and Edward was going too.

They just knew I was leaving and said they would miss me.

"Bella? What do you want to do with your covers?" Edward shouted from my room.

Edward was helping me move because he knew I would never get it all done in time. Plus, he had basically moved in here.

He gave his notice in last week and moved all of his boxes to mine, so it would be easier to shift when we move.

"I'll give them a quick wash and then take them with us." I shouted back. I liked my covers.

"Got them." I heard muffled. I looked up from my box and saw a pile of covers in front of Edward but I could only see the top of his head.

"What are you doing?" I laughed and went to help him. I grabbed some of the covers and began to wing them in my basket.

"I found a few in your drawers and figured we could take them instead of buying new ones." Edward said and folded them in the basket.

He was a bit weird when it came to folding things. Every corner had to be perfectly inline.

"I invited Emmett, Jazz, Rose and Alice over. I hope you don't mind." I said, biting my lip.

Edward smiled, looking down on me. He placed his fingers on my mouth and pulled my lip from my teeth.

"It's perfectly fine. Don't bite that lip." He murmured. I gasped at the look in his eyes.

Edward leaned down and kissed me softly. I kissed him back slowly and felt his teeth lightly bite my bottom lip.

I gasped and his tongue met mine. Edward moaned softly and wrapped his arms around me.

I stood on my tip-toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, sliding my fingers into his hair.

I pulled back when I needed to breathe and placed my forehead against his.

"I love you." I said softly. Edward smiled slightly and gave me an eskimo kiss.

"I love you." He breathed. We stayed connected until the doorbell rang. I grinned.

I haven't seen the gang in a while, I've missed them lots.

I untangled my fingers from Edward's hair and headed to the door. I opened it and was met with the smiling faces of my friends.

"Hey guys!" I greeted loudly. Alice and Rose squealed and we had a group hug. I also hugged Emmett and Jazz and invited them in.

"Edward man, I brought beer!" Emmett shouted hugging him. Edward grinned and hugged him back.

"Em, don't make the man deaf." Jazz laughed and they 'man hugged'. I noticed Alice looking at Jasper dreamily.

I shook my head. She needed to just ask the man out. Edward told me that Jasper liked her, a lot.

"I was just going to order some pizza in for us. So, Edward baby, go get the menu please?" I bat my eyelashes to him as a joke.

Edward laughed.

"Yes mistress." He winked. I smiled lovingly at him.

"I couldn't be bothered to cook and I thought it would be fun to have a pig out for our last night together!" I explained.

They all nodded, but I could see the sadness in their eyes of Edward and I leaving them.

I love them so much. Including, Emmett and Jasper of course.

"So, drinks?" I questioned, breaking the silence. They all perked up and I went through to the kitchen as Edward came through with the menu.

I kissed his lips quickly and he smacked my arse. I turned my head and narrowed my eyes at him.

He just winked and gave the menu to our friends.

I grinned and collected some glasses I had yet to pack and took a bottle of wine out of the fridge.

I went back to my living room, to see all my friends sitting round, with the game 'Trivial Pursuit'. Edward was standing in the corner.

I laughed at how nerdy we all are. I handed Rose and Alice their glasses as the boys would just drink out of their bottles.

I opened the bottle of wine and poured Alice, Rose and I a fair amount. I had a feeling we'd be getting tipsy tonight.

Edward was currently on the phone ordering the pizza. I smiled as his eyes caught mine.

He smiled back and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I loved him so much.

"So, what colour do you want to be Bella?" Emmett asked me. I blinked my eyes, coming out of my Edward clouded mind.

"Oh, eh, green please." I smiled at him. Emmett grinned and looked so giddy.

He was such a child sometimes.

"What colour would Edward want to be?" Rose asked as she placed the pink for her in the middle.

"Blue." I answered instantly. It was his favourite colour and he loved it the most on me.

Everyone else chose their colour and Edward came and sat beside me.

"Pizza should be here in about half an hour and no arguing, because I'm paying." Edward said.

I opened my mouth to protest against him paying, but Edward put a finger to my mouth.

"No arguing. I want to pay." I humphed, but nodded my head. He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Jazz, pass me a beer will you?" Edward asked. Jasper threw him one and I gave him the bottle opener.

I snuggled into Edward's side and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I lay my head on his shoulder and watched our friends.

Rose was explaining the rules to Emmett, but you could see he wasn't listening.

Alice and Jasper were speaking quietly to each other, almost intimately. I could see the dreamy look in Alice's eyes and she looked at Jasper, but there was a similar look in Jasper's eyes as well.

I smiled slightly, knowing that he would take care of her and Rose would also be looked after by Emmett.

They would both be happy and that's all that mattered to me.

I looked up at Edward and he looked down at me, at the same time.

We were both thinking the same thing about our friends.

I looked into his beautiful green eyes and knew that I would be happy with him.

He was mine, no matter what.

I kissed Edwards jaw, as a way of showing my feelings. I felt him grip me tighter and take a drink.

I sipped my wine and relaxed further into him.

As much as this night would be sad at the end, I couldn't be happier than I am now.

Edward wanted to be with me, make me happy and love me.

He was all I needed and all I wanted.

We had given everything to each other. Opening up about our pasts and sharing secrets we never told anyone.

The path to our relationship wasn't easy, but no one's is.

We faced death, loss and pain, but together, we never felt stronger.

"What are you thinking?" Edward murmured in my ear. I looked up to him.

"Just how I lucky I am to have you." I whispered.

Edward grinned my favourite grin, the one that stole my heart.

He leaned down to kiss me and I kissed him back with all I had.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 17 :)**

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've last updated, but it's been a crazy month! I've had lots of exams and mocks, so I haven't had time to write!**

**There is going to be two more chapters and then an epilogue! **

**Anyway, a huge thank you to my beta Adriana 333!**

**Please review if you can, thanks :)**

**Chapter 17.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

I bit my lip and tried to stop them coming, but I couldn't stop crying.

"Bells, we'll come see you soon, I promise!" Rose grabbed me and hugged me.

I sobbed into her shoulder. This was going to be harder than I thought.

It hurt to say goodbye to my friends. I looked through my tears to see Edward and Emmett man hugging, but it still look emotional.

I could see the tears welling up in Edward's eyes and he said bye to someone who was like his brother.

Jazz stepped in and hugged them together, but I turned my eyes to give them some privacy.

I felt Rose pull away and looked at my face. I sniffed and looked at her.

"Look, I know this is difficult and I don't want you to leave. But just remember, you have Edward. And he loves you."

I nodded my head. I knew this and it was the only thing stopping me from not going.

"I know. I'm just going to miss you guys so much." I sniffed. Rose brushed some tears away from my cheeks and hugged me again.

"I love you sister." She whispered. I hugged her tighter.

"I love you sister." I breathed back.

We pulled away and giggled at each other. We were such girls.

I smiled at Rose to show her that I was ok and went to see Alice, who was crying at Jasper's side.

We both looked at each other and then grabbed each other, hugging each other hard.

I began to sob again, clutching my bestest friend in the whole wide world tightly.

Alice and been there for me through the good and the bad. She has seen me at my best and my worst.

She has helped me through pain and loss and death, but she has picked me up and made me Bella again.

For all that, I could never, ever repay her.

We hugged tight, not wanting to let each other go. I let my tears take over and just cried into Alice's shoulder.

I felt Alice's tears on my cheek and her stroking my hair, soothing me.

"I love you Alice." I cried out. I felt her gripped me tighter, as much as she could.

"I love you Bella." Alice chocked into my hair. I didn't want to cry or make a huge fuss of us leaving, but I just couldn't help it.

I pulled away from her and tried to gather myself together. I felt arms around my waist and looked up to see Edward's face through my tears.

He kissed my forehead and squeezed my waist. I let go of Alice and wiped my tears.

"I didn't want to cry." I sniffed and a few tears fell. I saw Alice's tears and Jasper trying to comfort her. Emmett was doing the same with Rose.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered in my ear. I shook my head. He shouldn't be sorry; I want to go with him.

"Don't be. I love you." I sighed back. I leaned into his chest and felt comfort of his arms.

I was going to be with my love and that's all that mattered.

I shook as I tried to calm myself down. Edward rubbed his hands up and down my arms giving me comfort.

I smiled at Emmett and Jazz and opened my arms up for them to hug me. They came over and we had a group hug.

I felt Edward leave me and most likely go over to Alice and Rose.

I gripped them both tightly. I knew them for a short period of time, yet they meant so much to me.

"Look after my girls." I begged softly, in both their ears. I felt them both nod. I knew they would, I just wanted to make sure.

"We will. Look after Edward for us Bells; he needs women authority in his life." Emmett laughed into my ear.

I pulled away from him and Jazz laughing. Emmett knew how to put a smile on my face.

"I will and of course, I can dominant over him any day." I winked at him. Emmett scrunched his face up in disgust and Jasper laughed.

"Oh Bella." Jazz shook his head at me. I giggled and looked over at Edward.

He was hugging Rose and Alice but winked at me over their shoulders. I grinned and winked back.

Emmett made me feel better about leaving, knowing I was leaving my girls in good hands.

I let go of the boys and we walked to where Edward, Rose and Alice where. I wrapped my arms around Edward and snuggled into his side.

"We know this is hard, but I know, that you two will be happy as ever with each other."

"You both love each other and all though it's taken forever to get here; we are happy for you both and wouldn't want it any different." Jasper said aloud.

We laughed and agreed.

"We will miss you both so much!" Emmett shouted and we all grouped hugged. I smiled as I hugged them for the last time in a while.

I laced my fingers with Edward's and smiled softly at him.

"I'm ready." I told him. Edward squeezed my fingers and smiled back at me.

We walked over to where our cab was waiting to take us to the airport.

Edward climbed in first and I climbed in after him. I closed the door on our friends, my old apartment and our old live in New York.

I waved and blew kisses to my friends as the cab pulled away. I exhaled heavily, feeling so emotional.

Edward gripped my hand tightly and squeezed it lovingly. I squeezed back and moved to snuggle into his side.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward whispered. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sure about you." I kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

I gripped Edward's waist tightly. We were waiting in line to board our flight and I clung to him terrified.

I fucking hate planes.

They are truly horrible and taking off and landing are the worst. Edward knew my fear of flying and tried to sooth me as much as possible.

I was shaking and refusing to let go of Edward. I felt him kiss the top of my head and wrap his arms around my shoulders.

"Bella, we're going to be fine." Edward promised, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

I tightened my grip on him.

"You don't know that. Anything could happen." I mumbled into his chest. I was so terrified, that I could cry.

"I promise you Bella. I'll be there through the whole flight and will hold your hand the whole way." Edward soothed me softly.

I smiled and snuggled into his chest more. I felt Edward's finger pull my chin up and met my eyes.

I smiled weakly at him, but stood on my tiptoes and kiss his lips lightly. I rubbed my nose with his and sighed.

I heard an 'aw' come from behind us and blushed. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

We were finally allowed to board our plane and stared to move forward. I grabbed my ticket and passport from Edward's back pocket and handed to the lady.

She checked it all and smiled, telling me to have a 'nice flight'. How can you have a 'nice flight'?

Hell no!

I waited for Edward to be checked and could see her giving him 'lustful' eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her, but Edward paid no attention whatsoever.

Edward finally finished being checked over and came to me. He was carrying our shared hand luggage and twined our fingers.

We began to walk towards the plane, our hands swinging in between us. I let out a breath, but I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

Edward let go of my hand and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"We'll be together." He whispered.

I looked at him and in that moment, being together was all that mattered to me.

* * *

**This is what I'm like when boarding a plane or in an airport! I hate flying :( **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 18 :)**

**I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I've had exams, mock exams and lot's of essay's to write, so I haven't had a chance to write!**

**I have put a lemon in here just to make up for the time it's taken me!**

**There is going to be one more chapter and then an epilogue! **

**A massive thank you to my beta Adriana, she is amazing!**

**Please review if you can, thank you :)**

**Chapter 18.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

"Hey Bella, do you want some coffee?" Jess, the assistant senior editor asked.

I looked up at her and shook my head, holding my coffee up; she just smiled at me and went to get her own.

I didn't exactly have a great friendship with Jess or anyone here to be honest; except Edward.

Jess wasn't Alice and that it made it difficult to work with her.

Edward and I had been in London for just over two months and as beautiful as the place is; I hated it.

I don't hate London itself, it is a wonderful place, but I miss New York.

I miss our friends and Edward's old apartment, where we spent hours fooling around in and declaring our love.

I never told any of this to Edward because quite frankly, I don't see him as much anymore. We are still together of course, but this new 'boss' job is taking a toll.

Edward has meeting upon meeting upon meeting. Right from the start of the day to the end of the day.

I see him for a few hours a day and that's it. He even works on the weekend!

I sigh as I run my fingers through my hair. It was difficult being here.

I pick up my cup of coffee and head down to Edward's office.

I'm hoping to catch him before _another _meeting. I don't even bother looking at his secretary because she is a bitch.

She is in her twenties and is quite obviously a goldigger. She hits on Edward any chance she gets, even though she knows he's off limits.

I open Edward's office door and hear her voice.

"You don't have an-" I cut her off by slamming the door shut. I look over to see Edward hunched over his desk scribbling quickly.

He looks up at the sound of the slam. I can see how tired he is. Bags underneath his eyes, shirt crumpled and his hair is even worse.

Edward sighs and run his hands through it and across his eyes.

"Is it time to go home?" He asks, the tiredness detected in his voice. I hopped onto the desk and he lays his head in my lap.

"I'm afraid not. It looks as though you have a few more meetings to come." I reply sympathetically.

I run my fingers through his hair, soothing him. I hear him groan softly and snuggled into my lap more.

"Sometimes I wish I never took this job." I freeze. Did he just really say that?

"It's more stressful and demanding than I thought. I hate how much time it's taken away from you." Edward looks up at me and I see tears brimming in his eyes.

I shush him and cup his face in my hands.

"I know it is hard baby, but this is what you wanted right?" I question, rubbing my fingers along his jaw.

Edward closes his eyes and exhales.

"It was." There was a silent huge pause.

"Until I met you."

I gasped. His eyes opened and they shone, bright.

"I love you so much Bella." I shut his rambling up by crashing my mouth to his.

"I love you." I whispered between kisses.

My body started to burn. It had been far too long since Edward last touched me and I need him now.

"I need you." I whimpered as Edward trailed kisses down my neck and sucked on my collarbone.

I didn't waste any time. Foreplay was out the way right now.

I moved my hand to the bulge that was growing in Edward's pants. I moved my hand over it slowly and felt Edward growl into my breasts.

I unbutton his pants and pulled them and his boxers down to his thighs. I lifted myself up and pulled down my panties.

I thank god I wore a skirt today.

Edward moves back in his chair and I straddle him. I waste no time in sinking down on him

We both moan at the contact. I know straight away we both aren't going to last long.

I moved slowly, up and down and rotating my hips. Edward's hands dig into my hips and I know there are going to be bruises there.

As much as I need this, I also want to saviour it. I haven't been with the man I love for a while y'know?

I could feel Edward's frustration at me going slow, but I knew he knew why I was.

I placed my forehead on his and our pants and moans met each other. I locked lips with him again while my fingers gripped the back of his chair.

I could feel myself building and building to my peak.

I tangled my fingers into his hair and gripped it tightly. I heard him groan in pleasure and I moulded my lips to his.

Our tongues met and I hit my peak. I moaned into Edward's mouth and felt him thrust harder and faster as I let myself be taken away with the pleasure.

I barely registered Edward's moan and the tightening of his hands on my hips. I kissed his lips quickly and placed my forehead on his chest.

I felt his arms move up and wrap around my shoulders.

"Thank you." Edward said and kissed the top of my head. I just nodded, exhausted all of a sudden.

We had yet to talk about the big elephant in the room. I know that Edward knows I'm not happy living here, but I know he wants me to say it out loud.

"Go to my couch and sleep." He whispered and ran his fingers through my hair.

I nodded again and gave him a chaste kiss. I moved off his lap and immediately missed his warmth.

I pulled my panties back up and quickly went to his en-suite bathroom to clean up.

I walked out once I freshened up and saw Edward pulling up his pants and boxers. I headed for the couch and lay there, curling in a ball.

Edward came over and kissed my forehead.

"I have a meeting, but I'll be back in an hour and then we can go home." He said softly.

I yawned and nodded my head, letting my eyes droop. I heard the door of his office close.

Before I let sleep take over me; I promised to tell Edward that I want to go back to New York.

* * *

I snuggled into Edward's chest as some stupid soap opera played on TV.

We had got home a few hours ago, deciding to order a Chinese as Edward didn't want me cooking.

He is so sweet.

I was still mustering up the courage to tell Edward that I want to go back to New York, but there was something in the back of my mind, saying that Edward wants to go back too.

I try to shut it up and deny it, but with what Edward said this afternoon, it was making me think that he might want to.

"What's wrong baby?" Edward said into my hair. I looked up and saw him looking at me with a frown.

"You have your deep thinking face on." He clarified at my confused expression. I sighed and sat up, staring at him.

"Ok, you know how you said that this was what you wanted until you met me?" I question and Edward nodded.

"Well, what does that mean exactly?" I asked him. Edward ran a hand through his hair and then cupped my face in his hands.

"It means that before I met you, all I could think about was becoming boss and taking over from my father."

"But when I met you and we began our relationship, all I could think about was you." I gasped and my eyes widened.

"All I could think about was our relationship, our future and what way I should tell you that I love you." He whispered.

I smiled and tears pooled in my eyes. He says the sweetest things.

"I know you want to move back to New York Bella and I do too." Edward said.

I looked into his eyes and could see nothing but truth. I tilted my head, in question.

"So, were moving back to New York?" I grinned, excited.

"We are moving back to NY baby!" Edward exclaimed.

I laughed and tackled him into the sofa. Edward let out a deep laugh and I laid my head on his chest.

This man would truly do anything for me.

"I love you Edward, so much."

"I love you Bella, more than anything in the whole world."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is Chapter 19 :)**

**I am so sorry this is late, but college and life have been crazy!**

**So, this is the last chapter of this story and then there will be an epilogue! Which should be up on Friday :)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys really like it, it's a bit emotional being my last chapter, but I believe it is perfect for the story :3**

**Anyway, as always, a massive thank you to my beta; Adriana 3**

**Please review if you can, thanks :)**

**Chapter 19.**

**Enjoy!**

**B POV**

* * *

I was bouncing in my seat.

"Bella love, calm down." Edward chuckled beside me. I couldn't help but smile.

Our plane from London to New York was finally arriving in New York and Alice, Rose Emmett and Jasper would be there to pick us up!

I missed those guys so fucking much and I couldn't wait to see them!

"I can't! I'm so excited to see them Edward!" I exclaimed. Edward chuckled and grabbed my face with his hands.

"As am I, but calm down. We still have to land and get our luggage." He said and kissed me.

I kissed him back and suddenly I forgot everything.

I pulled back when my lungs needed air.

"I hate it when you do that." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. Edward had his signature smirk on his face.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me. It makes me feel like agreeing and forgetting everything." I grumbled. Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"It's because you love me." He said simply. I think it truly was.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is your Captain speaking. It would be my greatest pleasure to let you know we have arrived at John F. Kennedy International..."

I tuned the Captain out and, impatiently, waited for the seatbelt sign to go off.

I WANT TO SEE MY FRIENDS!

The ding finally sounded and I unbuckled my belt immediately. I had to wait for Edward because he was in the aisle seat.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

Edward shook his head with a grin on his face. He, finally, unbuckled his seat belt and stood up. He went to the overhead and got out our hand luggage.

I stood up and moved into the aisle with him. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and tried to calm me down.

"We've still got baggage yet Bella." Edward breathed in my ear causing me to shiver.

Did it just get hot in here?

I turned to look at him and bit his chin playfully. He grinned at me and kissed my lips.

"I love you." He whispered. I responded with a kiss. I didn't need to say it out loud. He knew it.

I heard a throat clearing and saw an old lady standing behind Edward giving us evils.

I laughed and ducked my head in embarrassment. Edward just laughed and held me tighter.

I started to get annoyed again. How long does it take to open a plane door?

Finally, the stewardess opened the plane door and everyone began to push and shove their way out.

I held tightly onto Edward so I wouldn't lose him.

We made our way down the steps and began the walk to baggage collection.

As we walked closer to our baggage, I started to get more excited.

I just wanted to see my friends again. I've missed them so fucking much.

I had a feeling Edward's parents would also be there.

They understood Edward's decision to come home, but I could tell Carlisle was a little pissed.

I think it was at having to find someone else to go to London, but I think they'd make the guy who took Edward's job.

Luckily, Carlisle said that Edward and I could easily have our jobs back and Edward managed to get his apartment back.

I decided to leave my apartment and move in with Edward. I was used to living with him now and plus, I love waking up to him in the mornings.

We finally reached the baggage collection and we all stood around waiting for the conveyer belt to start. It would take forever.

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out his Iphone. He turned it on and waited for it to load.

I wrapped my arms around him and slipped my hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

Usually Edward wore suits because of work, so it was nice to see him in just t-shirt and jeans. He wore jeans incredibly well.

His arse looked great and t-shirts stretched across those wonderful muscles of his.

Edward kissed the top of my head and then put his phone to his ear. I heard the ringing for a few seconds and then Emmett's voice answer.

"BRO! Where are you guys?" Emmett shouted. I could hear him easily.

I smiled. It was so Emmett.

"We're waiting for our luggage. It shouldn't be too long. Are you all here?" Edward asked in a 'lower' voice than Emmett.

"Yeah we are. Esme and Carlisle are here too." Emmett replied. I smiled. I loved those two.

I had met them a few weeks before Edward and I moved to London, so I didn't know them too well, but when I did meet them; they were amazing.

They liked me immediately, or so I think, and welcomed me into their family.

Esme even started to talk about weddings, but I don't think Edward and I are ready for that.

I know I want to marry him and have children, but I think we need a little more time before any of that happens.

I think Esme and Carlisle were just happy to see Edward happy. Carlisle told me that after Jane died, Edward changed and that now, that 'Edward' was back.

I didn't really know what that meant, but they seemed grateful.

Edward hung up with Emmett and told me that they are all waiting in the airport cafe.

The luggage conveyer belt finally began to move and everyone moved forward to grab their luggage.

Edward and I only had two suitcases as the rest of our stuff was being shipped back over.

Finally, after what seems like ages, I saw my red suitcase along with Edward's black one.

Edward grabbed them quickly and placed them on the ground. I grabbed mine and began to wheel it towards the exit.

Edward wheeled his along beside me and had to kind of jog to catch up with me.

He grabbed my hand, which slowed me down. I turned to look at him.

"Just calm down Bella." He sniggered and kissed my hand. I smiled and shook my head.

He is such a romantic.

I slowed down, much to my annoyance, and walked leisurely with Edward. Now I could see his point about slowing down.

It would be chaos when we met the rest of them. So this was the 'calm' time.

We rounded to corner and my eyes immediately scouted out the cafe. I saw it and grinned.

Emmett's broad shoulders weren't easy to miss. Edward and I stopped and I just took in the picture.

They were all in their couples. Alice and Jazz had finally got together while we were in London and were cuddled into the corner of the booth.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting next to them and Carlisle had his arm around Esme's shoulder.

Emmett and Rose sat opposite them, cuddled up to each other.

This is how my life is meant to be. With my friends and Edward's family, cuddled up with Edward and enjoying my life with them.

I looked up at Edward and could see that he saw the same picture as me and was thinking the exact same thing.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips.

"Let's go join that picture." I whispered against his lips. I felt Edward nod and then attach his lips to mine.

Once I finally let go, I smiled at him and put an arm around his waist. I grabbed my suitcase, as did Edward, and we began to walk towards the cafe.

I saw Carlisle check his watch and then say something to all of them. It must have been about our flight being in. Emmett stood up, I think to check the flight boards, and he stopped when he saw us.

I grinned and tears began to pool in my eyes.

"They are here!" Emmett shouted and ran out of the booth. Emmett came barrelling towards us and I could hear the other guys running.

Emmett reached us and grabbed Edward and me into a massive hug. I held on and refused to let go.

I felt everyone else's arms wrap around us. I wrapped my arms around them and breathed in their scents.

As I breathed in, I smelt the cologne of Edward and Carlisle and Emmett and Jasper.

I smelt Alice's perfume and Rose's and Esme's and mine.

As I smelt these, only one thought came to my mind.

_I am home._


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is the epilogue of my story!**

**Sad to end this, but I can't wait to start my new one :D**

**I'm going to Scotland for two weeks, so I won't be starting my new story until then!**

**Anyway, I hope you have all enjoyed reading this and thank you sooooooo much to everyone who has reviews, followed, favourite or read it! **

**And a massive thank you to my beta, Adriana, she has been amazing and I love her to pieces!**

**Please review if you can, thank you :) **

**Chapter 20: Epilogue.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

* * *

I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth.

It was just after six and I was having my morning run. I'd left Bella fast asleep as I knew she would be exhausted.

I ran right until I hit the park, ran round it and then began my jog back home. It usually took me about forty-five minutes to run this, but I was going to be quick today.

I wanted to be home so I could make breakfast and allow Bella to sleep a little longer.

I pushed myself to run faster while The Rolling Stones blared from my headphones.

I couldn't run without music. It was just too weird.

I managed to make it back by six-thirty and I had to be quiet when opening the door. I made sure to lock it afterwards.

I was overprotective.

I took off my shoes and placed them on the shoe rack and began to peel off my sweaty workout clothes.

I put them into the washing machine and grabbed a pair of fresh sweatpants that Bella washed the other day.

I walked to the kitchen and began to get out the food to mash. Bella and I liked to do this so we know what went in the food.

Once I mashed it all up and put into a small plastic bowl, I went to wake the person for breakfast.

I walked up the stairs quickly, trying not to wake Bella up.

I silently went in, not sure if they were asleep or not. A grin spread over my face when I saw her wide awake and kicking her legs.

"Hey gorgeous." I exclaimed and picked her up. She squealed and kicked her legs.

"Da-Da!" Sky squealed. I chuckled and held her to my chest. I kissed the top of her head and bounced her in my arms.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her as we walked to the kitchen. Sky nodded and sucked her thumb.

I got into the kitchen and placed her in her highchair. I grabbed the plastic spoon and gave it to her.

Sky was one years old and a little angel. She was a complete surprise to Bella and I, but then again, she was a honeymoon baby.

She looked like us both. She has my bright green eyes and Bella's dark brown hair. Unlike Bella, she isn't too clumsy which is good.

While Sky ate, I began to whip up some pancakes for Bella and I.

Bella was still sound asleep as I couldn't hear her moving around our bedroom. She had been up most of the night being sick and had only fallen asleep at about three.

I decided not to make too many pancakes because of Bella's stomach, but I was going to make about ten.

Six for me of course.

As they were cooking, I made sure to wipe Sky's mouth off. She could be a messy eater when she wanted to be.

I filled her sippy cup with some milk and placed it on the highchair table. She could eat all by herself, but sometimes we'd have to help her.

Sky was the apple of my eye and life wouldn't be the same without her.

I finished cooking mine and Bella's pancakes and put them on the table. I started the coffee machine and got out the syrup, sugar and cutlery.

I cleaned off Sky's mouth once again, before kissing her forehead and rushing upstairs to our bedroom.

I opened the door to see Bella still sound asleep. I rushed over and shook her.

"Bella, wake up sweetheart." I whispered into her ear. Bella groaned and snuggled into me.

"Bella, baby, you need to wake up. Sky is downstairs eating breakfast and you need to too." I said louder and shook her more.

Bella groaned again and finally blinked her eyes open. She looked at me sleepily and smiled.

"Where's Sky?" She asked her voice thick with sleep.

"She is currently eating her breakfast. I have made some for you and I, because I think you need something to eat." I explained.

I wanted to hurry so Sky wasn't be on her own long.

Bella stretched and grumbled something about needing a shower.

"Come eat some breakfast and then shower." I persuaded. She nodded and headed to the bathroom to do her business.

I rushed back downstairs and saw that Sky had proceeded to finish her breakfast and was now onto her sippy cup. I gave her a kiss and smile and went to get my own breakfast.

I filled my plate with six pancakes and drenched them in syrup. I made sure to clean Sky's mouth and chin before continuing to eat.

I began to shovel my pancakes into mouth, hungry from my run earlier. I made sure to keep an eye on Sky, being the over protected dad I am.

She sipping from her cup, she was doing it more delicately than her food. She was better at drinking than eating.

She was such a little princess and I loved her to absolute pieces. She was a surprise, so when Bella announced she was pregnant, I was shocked.

I hadn't expected her to get pregnant so quickly. We had gotten married a year after we moved back to New York and had a small wedding, with just our friends and my parents.

Bella had Emmett walk her down the aisle, while I had Jasper as my best man.

It may have been my second wedding, but it was the best one out of the two and I loved my bride more.

It was insane to think that Bella and I had gone from just sleeping with each other, to falling in love with each other, to breaking up, to being together, to married, to parents.

I watched Bella walk in, with sweatpants on and one of my t-shirts. She looked so sexy.

Sky squealed and bounced in her seat as Bella came in. Bella's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she grabbed our daughter, cradling Sky to her chest.

Sky snuggled into her and I could see her falling asleep.

"Ah ah, Sky, you can't fall asleep just now." I scolded playfully. Bella giggled and handed her over to me.

"I'll go and bath her while you eat and shower ok?" I suggested to Bella. Bella nodded and began to eat her pancakes slowly.

* * *

_Two Years Later._

I picked up the phone that wouldn't stop ringing.

"What?" I growled into the phone.

"Mr Cullen, be nice." Sue, my PA snapped at me. I mumbled an apology and more nicely asked what she wanted.

"I just wanted to let you know that Bella is on her way up." Sue said happily. I smiled at the thought of seeing her.

My day needed cheering up.

"Ok, I'll just finish this up and I'll be out." I replied and hung up quickly.

I finished typing up this email and rushed out to see Bella and my children.

I opened my office door and was knocked over by my daughter.

"Daddy!" Sky screeched. I laughed and hugged her to me. It was weird to think she is now three now. I swear it was only yesterday that she was born.

Bella chuckled and I noticed her holding Noah's hand. It had turned out, that when Bella was ill and being sick; she was actually pregnant with Noah.

Noah was fifteen months old and was a spitting image of me. He had my green eyes and my hair. I could tell it would be the crazy hair I have too.

I let go of Sky who demanded to go to my spinny chair and I bent down so Noah could walk over to me.

Noah walked towards me and I lift him up and sat him on my hip.

"How have you been buddy?" I asked and tapped his nose. Noah laughed and hid his face in my neck.

I chuckle. He is incredibly shy.

I leaned over and kissed Bella on the lips.

"And how are you?" I whisper against her lips. Rather than answering me, Bella just kissed me again.

"Sky, come on! We are going out for lunch!" I shouted into my office. Sky came running out and grabbed onto Bella.

"I'll see you later Sue." I smiled at her. My children and wife said goodbye to Sue.

I grabbed Bella's hand, entwining our fingers, while Bella held Sky's hand and I had Noah on my hip.

I couldn't help by grin.

_I love my family._


End file.
